Reina de corazones
by manismon
Summary: AU Sora, una joven campensina, se verá envuelta en una pequeña aventura donde tendrá que ayudar a una familia a recuperar la felicidad que la llamada "Reina de Corazones" les arrebató.POR FOGADRAMON
1. 1

**"Reina De Corazones" **

**Fogadramon**

Notas: Hola! Traigo un nuevo fic, ya que he hecho un trato con Jenlic y debo cumplirlo. Este fic es muy fantasioso, un universo alterno (muy alterno xD), se darán cuenta desde el principio, ya que para empezar Takeru y Mimi son hermanos...

Aviso que lo escribí en el 2005 (wow, tanto tiempo), por tanto no es demasiado bueno... al menos espero sea entretenido nnU Tan solo cuenta con tres capítulos. Ojalá lo disfruten y no se aburran!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PROLOGO:**

Historia de dos hermanos destituidos: La Ruina de los Tachikawa.

_Esta es la historia de dos hermanos, dos hermanos que antes lo poseían todo... y ahora nada. Comenzamos desde el presente de su ruina, ahora viven en una pequeña casita en la aldea que antes tanto los admiraba y ahora ni los mira. ¿A que se debe esto? Una es culpable, el otro totalmente inocente._

_Ella era la mas hermosa de todas, bastante ambiciosa y le gustaba la posesión de las joyas mas que nada en el mundo. Siendo tan guapa y rica era normal que todos los chavales del pueblo estuviesen tras ella. Aquella situación le gustaba. Muchas mañanas se paseaba por el mercadillo y esto provocaba algún que otro enfrentamiento entre los chicos, que luchaban para demostrar su fuerza ante la bella Mimi. Si, ese era el nombre de la joven de las dos caras. Mostraba su faceta de amabilidad frente al público, pero su corazón era totalmente impuro y su mente mas aún, pues en el descansaban los planes mas maléficos que nadie puede imaginarse. Toda ella era genial, toda ella era egocéntrica. Esos planes estaban destinados a llevarse a cavo tan solo para mejorar su belleza o "decorarla", como solía comentar, con joyas. _

_Tal era la ambición de la joven Mimi a sus tan solo 16 años, que acabó perdiendo toda la fortuna que sus padres habían dejado para ella y su hermano, y ambos fueron destituidos de su puesto de riqueza ._

_Él era todo lo contrario a Mimi en cuanto a personalidad. Era un chico amable y sincero pero sin ocultar malas intenciones hacia los demás... y mucho menos para su hermana, a quien idolatraba. El pobre chico no conocía la cara de la sombra de la mayor de los Tachikawa y siempre veía en ella amor y ternura, puesto que Mimi se aseguraba de que no se enterase nunca de sus gastos en "decoración"._

_Takeru, de 15 años, no amaba las riquezas como su hermana. Sabia que tenían mucho dinero y que por ello la mayoría de las chicas intentaban demostrar su simpatía y belleza frente a él, pero eso no le importaba lo mas mínimo. La única belleza y simpatía que anhelaba su corazón era la de Hikari Ishida. La pequeña Hikari pertenecía a una familia también de alto nivel económico, aunque no tanto como la suya. Esta también era muy seguida de cerca por los jóvenes de la aldea, aunque él nunca se había atrevido a hablar siquiera con ella._

_Al no tener tan en cuenta el poder del dinero, Takeru apenas sintió que se arruinaran por completo, ni siquiera pregunto a Mimi el por qué. Lo único que lamentaba era que ahora Hikari nunca se fijaría en él, pues lo vería tan solo como uno mas de sus seguidores._

_Una vez hubieron perdido todo, Mimi se envolvió en una capa de celos por la familia que había pasado a ser la mas poderosa de todas. Ella nunca se sentía culpable por nada, por lo que, una vez arruinada, decidió que la culpa seria de la familia Ishida. Los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, a mas no poder para ser sinceros, sobre todo a Hikari... esa chica le había robado su puesto de triunfadora y estaba loca de cólera, aunque supo ocultarlo mejor que nadie. "La venganza se sirve mejor en frío..." había pensado para tranquilizarse a si misma y mantener la calma, pues un nuevo plan estaba creciendo y tomaba muy buena forma poco a poco._

_Y un día creyó que era el momento de llevarlo a cabo, todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Se presento ante la familia Ishida y se ofreció como criada. La vieron tan buena y con una cara y unos gestos tan tiernos y delicados que aceptaron y la pusieron a cargo de la menor de ellos, Hikari... Pero su autentico rostro estaba por descubrirse, aunque ninguno de los Ishida se percatara de ello, pues todos sabemos que Mimi era una fantástica actriz._

Historia de tres hermanos: El poder Ishida.

_Esta es la historia de tres hermanos. Tres buenos hermanos que fueron ganando su poder y creando su propia fortuna lentamente, con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo. Antes no poseían nada, pero ahora lo poseían todo... Creyendo que esto les llevaría felicidad, disfrutaban de sus riquezas, pero procuraban no gastarlo sin antes comentarlo con los demás. Fueron felices, pero no por mucho tiempo. ¿A que se debe esto? Todos imaginamos el por qué. _

_El mayor era el que mas había sufrido por obtener esa felicidad. Tenia 17 años y era un joven con muchos sueños infantiles sin cumplir, puesto que había tenido que trabajar desde muy pequeño, sin disfrutar de la niñez, para poder mantener a sus dos hermanos cuando quedaron huérfanos. Era muy apuesto aunque algo frío con las gentes. No se fiaba de nadie que no conociese de antemano, podría deciros que en un principio incluso se opuso a permitir que Mimi trabajase para ellos... pero su amabilidad consiguió engañarlo de verdad. _

_Ninguna de sus pretendientas le gustaba, ni una había conseguido cautivar su corazón, y es que Yamato había construido un gran muro frente a sus sentimientos y no permitía que nadie los cruzase a excepción de su hermana, a quien tenia preparada una puerta especial para atravesar la muralla. Le tenia especial cariño porque la veía muy delicada._

_El mediano de los hermanos se llamaba Taichi. Este chico de 16 años era bastante despreocupado con los problemas y el que mas gastaba de todos ellos, aunque no llegase a ser derrochador. Uno de sus mayores fallos era que actuaba sin pensar, por ello había tenido que acordar con los demás el consultar los gastos antes de efectuarlos._

_Antes se dedicaba buscar alimento para sus hermanos. A veces iba de caza porque el mayor se lo mandaba, tiraba cosas a los animales del bosque aunque esto la mayoría de las veces no resultaba. Taichi prefería acercarse hasta el mercado y robar algo en algún puesto no vigilado, sabiendo que cuando volviese a casa su hermano se enfadaría con él. Pero Taichi creía que realmente se lo tenia agradecido, pues los días que robaba cenaban mejor que nunca, además de que le encantaban esos momentos de tensión en que el dueño del puesto corría tras el. Era bueno en escabullirse, aunque a veces hacia ruido a posta para ser descubierto, le encantaba la aventura... Era un chico muy valiente desde pequeño y hasta ahora no había perdido nada de ello. _

_También tenia un hueco especial en el corazón de su hermano Yamato, aunque para cruzar el muro tuviese que saltarlo._

_Hikari no veía malas intenciones a nadie en el universo, creía que todo era maravilloso y que la gente era amable y natural, pues nunca había tenido que esforzarse en conseguir nada... no conocía mundo pues siempre estaba al cuidado de sus hermanos y ellos se ocupaban de protegerla siempre, ante todo peligro. Cuando aun eran pobres, iba a trabajar con su hermano, aunque ella no hacía nada, por supuesto, tan solo era que Yamato prefería tenerla a su custodia que con el despreocupado de su hermano. Así podía vigilarla y protegerla._

_Era una chica amable y muy cariñosa con todos desde pequeña. Comprendía los sentimientos de los demás con mucha facilidad aunque todo lo viese desde un punto de vista bastante infantil para sus 14 años. Todo lo demás en ella era algo inmaduro, no había tenido oportunidad de formarse una personalidad mas dura porque cuando se sentía amenazada siempre había recurrido a ocultarse tras el muro de Yamato, quien salía a defenderla en todo momento. Cuando no se encontraba Yamato era Taichi el que se ocupaba de ella, aunque ahora que sus esfuerzos habían salido a flote estuviese un poco cambiado y pensase mas en lo que el dinero pudiese darle que lo que pudiese entregarle Hikari. Todo amor, ternura y simpatía._

_Cuando Mimi comenzó a trabajar para esta familia aun no dio a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones, prefería investigar las acciones y costumbres de cada uno antes de actuar, además de asegurarse de saber donde se encontraba cada uno en un determinado momento del día. _

_A todo esto Takeru no tenia ni idea de donde trabajaba su hermana. Esta le había convencido para que buscasen cada uno por su cuenta la forma de ganar el dinero suficiente para mantenerse. Mimi no quería que se enterase que pasaba el día con Hikari, porque pensó que Takeru querría ir también y eso fastidiaría todos sus planes. No podía haber ningún fallo._

Y la venganza se sirve mejor en frío...

_Todos sabemos que el mayor deseo de Mimi era ver destruida la familia Ishida. Odiaba su fantástica forma de tratarse unos a otros, realmente estaba convencida de que todo aquello era falso, no podía ser que se quisieran tanto realmente, algo tenían que esconder... Por esto y muchas cosas cada vez tenia mas ganas de intentar lo que tenia pensado hacer, tenia planes para todos ellos, especialmente para Hikari, a quien cada día soportaba menos. Odiaba su amabilidad, odiaba su forma de actuar, odiaba su manera de hablar tranquila, pausada y seductoramente... _

_Mimi se preguntaba una y otra vez porque Hikari se comportaba tan bien con ella."¿Es que lo hace a posta para provocarme? Parece que me esté pidiendo a gritos que la mate..." _

_Aunque Hikari no lo hacía con esa intención, ni podía evitarlo. Daba lo mejor de si a Mimi para poder agradarla, porque creía ciegamente en Mimi, porque creía que era como sus hermanos, que la protegería y cuidaría por siempre... y que equivocada estaba. _

_En los planes de Mimi participaba alguien mas, un personaje crucial para que funcionase, era la maestra de Mimi.¿La maestra de qué? La maestra de la maldad por así llamarlo. Era llamada por todos como una bruja, pues era bien conocido que sus hechizos y trucos sucios eran usados por las mas malvadas gentes... Pero claro, nadie sabia que Mimi fuese a verla a su casita fuera del pueblo, puesto que la vieja fue desterrada y nadie, a excepción de una pequeña aprendiz llamada Miyako, iba a verla._

_Aquella maestra fue la que mostró a Mimi la mejor manera de vengarse de ellos y le ayudó a finalizar el planteamiento de su plan, mejorándolo considerablemente. Mimi deseaba acabar con los hermanos para siempre, pero le agradó comprobar que podría tenerlos a su merced y hacerlos sufrir con un antiguo hechizo de brujas que unía en cuerpo y alma a un ser humano con cualquier otro ser vivo. Este plan le agradaba muchísimo más que el otro._

_Mimi odiaba tener este pensamiento, pero realmente creía que Hikari era perfecta. ¿Por qué ella no podía ser igual? La envidia y los celos fueron yendo a mas... Ansiaba el momento de verla convertida en un horrible monstruo. Como esos monstruitos que se pasaban el día rodeando a la menor Ishida. Mimi también odiaba esas bolas peludas que acariciaba con ternura Hikari. Especialmente a una de ellas, una gata persa totalmente blanca que a Mimi le daba la impresión de que la miraba por encima del hombro. ¡Hasta esa estúpida gata tenia mas prestigio que ella! Pero Mimi tenia planes para todos ellos... incluyendo a la gata Miko._

_Ya tenia escogido el destino mágico para cada uno de los hermanos, incluso tenia una pequeña lista memorizada de lo que debía hacer. Todos los animales se encontraban encerrados en uno delos cobertizos en el exterior de la casa._

_Al fin llegó el momento._

_Yamato había decidido salir al pueblo y Taichi y Hikari se encontraban solos en la casa con Mimi. Al encontrarse en esta situación Taichi decidió dejar a cargo de Mimi a su hermana para poder salir, teniendo planeado volver antes que su hermano sin pruebas que demostrasen que no había pasado parte de la tarde fuera. Tachikawa estaba deseando que llegase esa tarde, pues la habían puesto al tanto desde el día anterior de lo que ocurriría. Así tuvo tiempo de encerrar a los animales en el sótano de la casa Ishida y de avisar a Miyako de que pronto podrían comenzar con el embrujo. _

_Estaban solas en la casa. Mimi había acabado de servir la cena a Hikari y ésta estaba agradecida, pero pronto comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo no respondía. La pequeña creyó que tan solo era sueño sin llegar a entender lo que ocurría realmente y es que Mimi había vertido unas pocas gotas de un veneno paralizante en la deliciosa sopa que le había preparado. Y justo en el momento en que Hikari caía al suelo, al no poder sostenerse sobre sus propias piernas, pidiendo ayuda, Mimi decidió que era el momento de dar a conocer su autentico rostro de maldad. Se quedo mirando, sonriente y triunfante a la chica que no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tumbada en el suelo dejaba escapar lagrimas, unas lagrimas que siempre sus hermanos habían conseguido hacer desaparecer, pero que ahora no estaban aquí para protegerla. "Has sido una presa muy fácil". Mimi la llevó a rastras hasta el sótano. Se sentía genial, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Tal era su felicidad que no se percató de que alguien había vuelto a la casa._

_A las llamadas de los hermanos Ishida nadie contestó. Se habían encontrado en el pueblo y Yamato se había enfadado tanto con Taichi por dejar a las dos chicas solas sin comentárselo que había decidido que volverían a la casa._

_Mimi dejó a Hikari en el suelo. La chica no podía moverse por mucho que lo intentase, sus piernas no le respondían. Tachikawa sabia que no le daría problemas así que, abandonándola allí, volvió al salón para esperar a los únicos que faltaban para ver completado su plan. Al subir escucho las voces de ambos y decidió mantenerse a cubierto hasta comprobar desde las sombras que se separaban para buscarlas. La tranquilidad y la oscuridad eran sus mejores aliados, debía pensar bien cada uno de sus movimientos. El joven Taichi seria mas fácil de controlar que el mayor, así que fue escondiéndose hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Yamato y cerró la puerta sigilosamente. Debía ir con cuidado, si Yamato se daba cuenta de que ella se encontraba allí perdería un gran porcentaje de sus posibilidades de ganar... Simplemente se coloco tras el, recogió uno de los jarrones mas grandes que había en la sala y se lo arrojó a la cabeza._

_Adoraba ese fantástico jarrón, pero no había tenido mas remedio que utilizarlo. El mayor estaba fuera de combate. Miyako se asomo por la ventana justo a tiempo para poder amordazarlo. Entre las dos lo ataron lo mas fuerte que pudieron y mientras la pequeña aprendiz bajaba a Yamato hasta el sótano, Mimi salió en busca de Taichi._

_Miyako dejó caer en el suelo el cuerpo desmayado de Yamato, junto a Hikari. Realmente lamentaba tener que hacer aquello, pero no podía evitar tener que participar en el plan de Mimi, pues trabajaba para la bruja y si no la ayudaba sería ella la transformada en animal. Estaba segura que esa arpía encontraría un horrible ser para transformarla. Mimi había prometido entregarle parte de la fortuna Ishida una vez hubiese acabado con ellos, pero Miyako estaba convencida de que no lo haría... eso haría enfadar mucho a su maestra y, probablemente, lo pagaría con ella._

_Mientras Miyako pensaba en su futuro, Mimi se había acercado hasta Taichi. ¿Funcionaría el mismo truco que había usado contra Yamato? No tenía nada a mano. De repente lo vio todo claro. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sombreado, pero pronto desapareció, pues debía entrar en acción. Mimi corrió hasta Taichi llamándolo. A gritos y tirando de su brazo le contó como Hikari había caído por las escaleras hasta el sótano y que Yamato la había mandado a buscarle. Taichi creyó todas aquellas mentiras, lo que no esperaba es que su historia fuese muy parecida. Cuando estuvieron frente a las escaleras Mimi dio un fuerte empujón a Taichi, que calló rodando hasta toparse con el frío suelo del oscuro sótano. Miyako corrió con las cuerdas hasta él y lo ató lo mejor que pudo, pues Taichi estaba medio atontado por los golpes, pero no lo suficiente como para no defenderse._

"_Al fin estamos todos..." A Mimi se la veía triunfante, pronto ordenó a Miyako que trajese los animales junto con los utensilios necesarios para realizar el hechizo._

"_Esto será divertido..." Y estas fueron las primeras palabras que oía Yamato al despertar._

Historia de la hija única: De cómo una campesina salvó una familia.

_Esta es la historia de Sora Takenouchi, una campesina de 17 años llena de esperanza y orgullo aunque lo hubiese perdido todo..._

_Siendo hija única sus padres han fallecido, no le quedó nada, pero aun así sigue mostrando una bella sonrisa a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino aunque las circunstancias en las que se encontrasen no la merecieran._

_Sora vivía en una aldea muy pequeña, rodeada de prados y al borde de un acantilado que llevaba al principio de un bosque de gran extensión. Este era el bosque que lo separaba de la aldea de los Ishida y Tachikawa, aunque ella aun no los conocía._

_De pequeña trabajaba con su madre pero ahora que estaba sola se dedicaba a hacer pequeños trabajos para las demás mujeres del pueblo. Ayudaba con la limpieza, lavaba la ropa, tendía, cocinaba, cuidaba de los niños... y era realmente eficaz, hacia bien su trabajo y por ello recibía a veces propina por parte de sus amas... Esto le daba suficiente para comer bien, como era solo una boca para alimentar no necesitaba demasiado._

"_Sora, pequeña, eres un encanto" decían todas las mujeres a las que ayudaba "que pena que tu madre no esté aquí para ver lo mucho que has crecido". Sora odiaba que le recordasen constantemente la muerte de su madre. A su padre ni le conoció, pero la muerte de su madre le afectó profundamente. Cuando sucedió no aparecía por el pueblo, estaba encerrada en la casa sin hacer nada. Siempre en una silla sentada, la silla en la que antes siempre se sentaba su madre a la mesa... la echaba de menos... Pero un buen día todo cambio. Decidió que la vida continuaba y que no debía desaprovecharla. Así, salió de la casa, se tapo del sol con las manos durante un momento... y luego sonrió. A partir de entonces decidió no abandonar nunca y esto la hizo mas fuerte psicológicamente. Ella daba esperanzas a todo aquel que tuviese problemas y esto hacia que todos en el pequeño pueblo la adorasen; era, como solían decir, un encanto._

_Lo que mas le gustaban a Sora eran las flores... Las veía tan hermosas... sentía como si debiese protegerlas, las cuidaba con ternura, como si de un ser humano se tratase. Su flor preferida era la rosa roja... Tan bella y a la vez tan peligrosa con sus púas, era como esas mujeres de las historias que le contaba su madre, mujeres bellas pero difíciles de dominar... Era la única del pueblo que contaba historias de mujeres heroicas, las historias de los demás estaban llenas de hombres fuertes y valerosos que salvaban el mundo o a frágiles señoritas en apuros. Las historias que su madre le contaba y que ahora Sora transmitía a los demás jóvenes del pueblo eran diferentes, eran contadas, inventadas y protagonizadas por mujeres. Y como ellas quería ser Sora, así se pasaba los momentos de soledad, soñando con fantásticas aventuras de mujeres valerosas, bellas y difíciles de dominar._

_Lo que no sabia era que muy pronto pertenecería a una de esas historias que tanto le gustaban, un día en que paseaba junto al acantilado, soñando despierta como tantos anocheceres que paseaba sola..._

) ×º°"˜"°º× ( ×º°"˜"°º× ) ×º°"˜"°º× ( ×º°"˜"°º× ) ×º°"˜"°º× (

El sonido de un disparo se oyó en todo el valle.

Sora por un momento se asustó, pero al escuchar un segundo disparo salió corriendo hacia donde ella creía que provenían. Se acercó al borde del acantilado asomándose hasta divisar el comienzo del bosque y los pudo ver perfectamente, pues donde se encontraban habían muchos claros entre los árboles.

Lo que vio no le gusto en absoluto. Casi sin pensarlo corrió por la ladera en busca del pequeño camino que bajaba hasta el bosque llegando justo a tiempo para evitar que el cazador se acercase mas al animal al que apuntaba.

- Bastaaa!! – Gritó Sora con todas sus fuerzas.

El cazador quedó mirando sorprendido a la chica que llegó agotada hasta el lobo que quedaba tendido sobre la hierba.

- ¿Es que no sabes que esta prohibida la caza de lobos? ¡Apenas quedan ejemplares en todo el bosque!

- Este animal ha hecho cosas horribles y debo acabar con el ahora mismo. – contestó él, impasible.

- Lo siento pero no voy a permitirlo. No se de donde vienes porque nunca te he visto en mi aldea, pero aquí no tratamos con cazadores de lobos, entiendes?- Hablaba con voz decidida aunque realmente tenia algo de miedo, pues se encontraba entre el y su presa...

Detrás suya podía escuchar los gruñidos del animal y su respiración entrecortada.

Para sorpresa de la chica el cazador bajó su arma y sin decir una palabra mas se marcho por donde había venido. A Sora le pareció alguien bastante extraño... y lo peor de todo es que al descubrir su rostro había comprobado que tan solo se trataba de un chaval que debía tener mas o menos su misma edad.

- Oh.. pobrecito...- Ahora se había vuelto hacia el lobo que había dejado de gruñir y que hacia esfuerzos vagos por levantarse. Sora no quería que el animal muriera, pues poco a poco estaban desapareciendo de aquella zona y ella realmente adoraba aquellas criaturas. Lo miraba pero a una distancia prudente, comprendía que podía volverse contra ella. – Te ha herido... Oye que raro eres. - Ahora que lo veía mas detenidamente comprobaba el extraño color que presentaba el lobo.- Debes de ser una especie diferente de las demás...

Cuando el animal se desplomó en el suelo, como agotado, Sora decidió que no podía seguir sin hacer nada para ayudarlo.

- Quédate aquí pequeño iré por alguien para llevarte hasta el pueblo.

) ×º°"˜"°º× ( ×º°"˜"°º× ) ×º°"˜"°º× (

Mimi hervía en su propia cólera, aunque frente a su hermano consiguió ocultarlo tan bien como siempre. Takeru había vuelto de su persecución totalmente hundido en tristeza y encima sin la cabeza del lobo al que perseguía. El cazador había perdido a su presa.

- Takeru... ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con que abandonas, eh?

- Pues eso, que abandono, lo dejo, me rindo... Acabando con ese animal no conseguiré que vuelva Hikari.

- Pero... - Mimi se sentó junto a él en los escalones de la gran casa que ahora le pertenecía.- Se como te sientes, te comprendo... Cuando pierdes a alguien a quien quieres te sientes muy mal, pero veras como cuando tengas al culpable de todos esos malestares estarás mucho mejor.

- No lo creo. Además, parece que ahora esta en zona protegida

- Zona... protegida?

- Esa chica no permitirá que me acerque a él. Ella.. – Takeru vaciló un momento- parecía como si realmente lo conociese, es que no dudó en interponerse entre su cuerpo y yo. Debe amar realmente los animales. - Paró unos segundos y respiró profundamente. Estaba dolido y avergonzado por mostrarse inútil frente a su hermana mayor, que tan fuerte le parecía.- Yo no puedo disparar a una persona.

Mimi deseaba ordenar a gritos a Takeru que corriese a por el animal que había conseguido escapar hacía unos días; ya no sabía que hacer y en varias ocasiones había estado a punto de gritarle a su hermano que era un estúpido y que necesitaba que le trajese el cuerpo sin vida de Yamato Ishida... Pero no lo hizo, siempre conseguía mantenerse con calma. El problema era que ya no encontraba mas excusas para convencer a Takeru de que lo persiguiese hasta el fin del mundo si hacía falta. Y entonces encontró la solución a ese pequeño y nuevo problema que se había interpuesto entre los Ishida y los Tachikawa. "Con que una chica lo protege, eh?"

- Takeru, es que no lo comprendes? ¡Ahora si que lo veo todo claro! - Él la miró aunque aun mantenía la cabeza gacha.- Si dices que ella lo protegía con tanto esmero será por algo, no?

- No comprendo, donde quieres ir a parar?

"_Hermano eres un completo idiota, hay que explicártelo todo siempre"_ Pensaba con pesadez.

- Veras, Takeru - Su voz era clara y dulce- tu mismo lo has comentado hace un momento. No dudó en interponerse entre los dos aunque tú lo estabas apuntando con el arma. Estoy segurísima de que ella tiene algo que ver en todo esto. No creo que el animal llegase hasta ella por nada, puede que le pertenezca, no crees?

Takeru la miró incrédulo. En su opinión Mimi estaba diciendo una pamplina detrás de otra, pero no le dijo nada, nunca le habría llevado la contraria.

- ¿Si no, como iba a entrar el lobo en la casa, eh? Alguien tuvo que dejarlo entrar...- Continuó. Ahora Takeru si encontró relación a lo que Mimi estaba comentando. ¿Qué pasa si tenia razón?

- Aun así no puedo hacer nada.

- Ve por ellos, Takeru, Hazme caso. ¿Cuándo te he fallado yo, eh?- acarició el cabello del muchacho con ternura. - Creía que eras capaz de hacer todo por Hikari. Estoy segura de que a ella le habría encantado conocerte.

Ahora el joven miraba a la nada, pensando en lo que Mimi acababa de decirle.

- Además, creí que eras hombre de palabra... – Mimi lo miraba por encima de su fantástica mascara. Sabía que pronto le convencería.

Sí, el era un hombre de palabra. Había jurado vengarse del asesino de su preciosa Hikari, había jurado vengarse por ella... y había jurado no descansar hasta ver muerto al animal que había destrozado su corazón.

- Creo... que tienes razón. - Y se marcho sin volver la vista atrás. Si hubiese vuelto la cara habría visto como Mimi, con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba todos sus blancos dientes, retenía duramente las ganas de saltar y gritar de alegría. Este sería el último problema que se le presentaría.. o eso creía ella.

) ×º°"˜"°º× ( ×º°"˜"°º× ) ×º°"˜"°º× (

La noche comenzaba a caer, aunque hacía tiempo que el sol no se dejaba ver puesto que aquellos días empezaban y acababan totalmente nublados. Sora miraba el cielo desde la ventana. Deseaba que comenzase a llover de una vez por todas, así las nubes desaparecerían dejando al descubierto la manta de estrellas bajo la que tanto le gustaba ocultarse.

- Vamos, come algo, por favor. – Sora hacía mucho esfuerzo por conseguir que el lobo, que se encontraba con ella desde hacía unos días, estuviese a gusto y comiese algo.- Si no comes no te recuperaras nunca...

Ahora Sora no tenia ningún miedo a su protegido, lo había visto actuar y de alguna manera sabia que no le atacaría nunca. Era como si aquel lobo comprendiese que Sora estaba allí para ayudarlo, que no le haría daño y que lo protegería si alguien mas intentaba dañarlo.

- Nada, ni caso... - Ya desistió en su intento. No conseguía hacer que tragase nada que le daba. Apenas tomaba algo de agua para beber. No hacía nada, tan solo se quedaba recostado en la cesta que Sora le había preparado, rodeado de mantas viejas, mirando hacia el exterior observándolo todo, como esperando algo.

La casa de Sora estaba algo apartada del resto del poblado, en una pequeña colina que había cerca de un gran campo de trigo y otro, algo mas pequeño, de girasoles. El terreno que le pertenecía no era de gran extensión, pero lo había vendido a uno de los agricultores del pueblo para que no fuese desaprovechado, ella nunca plantaría allí nada y lo sabía.

- ¡Al fin!- Sora había estado mirando también hacia el exterior, preguntándose que esperaba encontrar su nuevo amiguito allá. Ahora unas finas gotas resbalaban por el cristal de su pequeña ventana. Inconscientemente había comenzado a acariciar el lomo y la cabeza del animal, que seguía mirando fijamente mas allá del campo de girasoles y mas allá del campo de trigo... hacia donde se encontraba el bosque.

- Lo hechas de menos, o que? – Lo miraba sonriente, ahora pasaba su suave mano por abajo del hocico del lobo, que agradecía con una mirada apacible aquel gesto de amabilidad.- Tienes unos ojos extraños... - lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos que no eran de lobo, eran de un llamativo celeste muy penetrante... - ¿Cómo puede ser que hicieras cosas horribles con esos ojazos que tienes, eh? - Y reía con total naturalidad. Si ella supiera a quien estaba contando aquello...

- Ay... ahora que lo pienso, aun no te puse nombre! Siempre quise tener un perro de compañía, pero nunca me había planteado el tener un lobo como mascota... - La chica miraba al techo, toda ajena a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. - Yo... siempre quise tener un compañero al que llamar Gabu... – El animal se levantó, como sobresaltado- Ah!, que ocurre, que no te gusta?

Él no la miraba ya a ella, estaba atento a algo que ocurría en el exterior. Gruñía, pero no como había gruñido a los demás del pueblo que los habían visitado y a los que acababa acostumbrándose, no... Gruñía como Sora solo lo había escuchado gruñir una vez. Aquella vez en que se encontraron por primera vez...

- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando...?- Sora giró poco a poco la cabeza hacia la ventana hasta fijar la vista en una pequeña sombra que se movía con rapidez bajo la lluvia en dirección a su casa.

(Fin de la primera parte)


	2. 2

Notas de autora:

Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, perdón por la tardanza... es lo que tiene el verano y las vacaciones.

Ahora, años mas tarde, releo el fic y me parece que puse a Mimi demasiado malvada, pero lo cierto es que lo soluciono un poco en la tercera parte... Bueno, espero que también os guste este capítulo, disculpadme (de nuevo) que sea un fic un tanto infantil... y gracias, de veras mil gracias por los reviews, me han animado muchísimo.

--

Entre la lluvia y la oscuridad se veía acercarse con agilidad una sombra. Apenas se podía distinguir poco mas, pero Sora entendió lo que estaba pasando perfectamente. No comprendía como alguien podía estar tan interesado en acabar con el animal de esta forma, llegando hasta el punto de ir a buscarlo en mitad de la noche y en un día como ese. Pero ahora la chica no podía volverse atrás, le había dicho a aquel chaval que no dejaría que matase al lobo y no estaba por dar su brazo a torcer con tanta facilidad. Si salía de la casa por la puerta él la vería, así que decidió coger al lobo en brazos (ya que este aun no podía caminar muy bien -cojeaba- y estaba débil) y salir por la ventana de atrás. Cuando el chaval entrase en la casa tendría tiempo de correr a esconderse en el granero que estaba unos metros mas allá.

Las gotas golpeaban con fuerza el gorro blanco que llevaba Takeru. Ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Sora. ¿Qué debía hacer? Mimi siempre conseguía convencerlo para hacer cosas que realmente no quería...

Al otro lado de la casa Sora esperaba impaciente ver aparecer aquella sombra cruzándose por la ventana desde el interior, para saber entonces que debía comenzar a correr hacia su escondite. Pero por una extraña razón no lo veía entrar.. ¿A que se debía? ¿La habría descubierto? Esta vez la pobre chica estaba muerta de miedo.

Takeru abrió muy despacio la puerta entreabierta. Se asomo al interior dando un par de pasos al frente. Echó un vistazo antes de entrar, no quería que la chica prendiera desprevenido y por sorpresa...Y de repente lo vio. Takeru descubrió a la luz de un terrorífico trueno los rojizos cabellos de Sora asomando por la ventana, totalmente revueltos por el viento. No pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó a la ventana con la esperanza de sorprenderla... Aunque lo pensó mejor, seria mas fácil hacerlo desde fuera, porque ella no podría escapar, y aquel dichoso animal tampoco. Esta fue una de sus peores decisiones, pues de nuevo un relámpago acompañado del trueno iluminó el exterior y el interior de la casa y ello conllevó a que Sora y Takeru cruzaran sus miradas por un momento a través del cristal de la ventana; ella miraba el interior buscándolo, el miraba el exterior buscándola...y se encontraron.

Esto bastó para sobresaltar a la chica que salió corriendo, sin pensar, hacia donde le pareció mejor. Él también corrió, hacia el exterior, y desde la puerta pudo comprobar como Sora corría por el campo de trigo a toda velocidad. Esto si que no lo esperaba Takeru... ¡Se estaba escapando! Como reacción el también comenzó a correr. Al ver que ella era mas rápida decidió que era hora de usar su arma. Comenzó a disparar aunque nunca llegaba a alcanzarla disparaba al aire bastante cerca de ella, que gritaba asustaba a cada balazo que la tierra recibía. El eco se confundía con el sonido del trueno, la tormenta se encontraba sobre ellos y gracias a esto Takeru fallaba cada uno de sus disparos pues la lluvia apenas le dejaba ver. Entre los girasoles era aun mas difícil correr, y más aun con el lobo en brazos. Eso era lo que quería proteger por encima de todo, Sora sentía que en algún momento su perseguidor les alcanzaría y...

- ¡¡Por que no puedes dejarme tranquila!! – El grito de Sora se apagó cuando ésta llegó al final del camino... y cayó por el precipicio hasta donde seguía el camino hacia el bosque... y por ahí siguió rodando.

Cuando al fin quedó tendida sobre la hierba, no podía apenas moverse. Se miró las manos. ¿Dónde había ido a parar Gabu?

Takeru miraba desde arriba todo el terreno, procurando encontrar algún movimiento. ¿Realmente había caído la pelirroja por ahí? De alguna forma aquello le horrorizaba, pero por otro lado eso le libraría de toda culpa y ya no necesitaría vengarse pues el animal estaría muerto junto con su dueña... Pero por alguna razón eso no le hacia sentirse mejor. Decidió bajar para comprobarlo personalmente.

Ahora la tormenta parecía alejarse y los truenos no eran tan seguidos unos de otros. Sora a duras penas había podido levantarse y correr a esconderse tras los arbustos, pero no conseguía localizar a su lobo, estaba preocupada, pero el hecho de que su perseguidor tampoco lo encontrase la tranquilizaba. Takeru quedó parado en un pequeño claro entre los árboles... La chica y el lobo no se encontraban bajo el precipicio. Se les había escapado.

- Mierda... a ver que le digo ahora a Mimi... – Se lamentó.

Sora escucho el comentario del chico y luego vio como este se marchaba sin mas. Tardó un tiempo en salir de su escondite, quería estar plenamente segura de que el peligro había pasado. Al comprobar que el lobo tampoco se descubría, salió al claro y lo llamó... pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Gabu...

--

Takeru sabía que no podía volver sin mas, había un largo camino por delante y... estaba totalmente desecho, ¿qué hacer ahora? Casi sin darse cuenta de sus actos volvió a la casa de Sora, que seguía con la puerta abierta de par en par. Totalmente empapado se sentó en una silla frente a la puerta y con la ventana justo detrás... a esperar tener alguna buena idea.

--

Sora aun permanecía en el bosque, buscando a su compañero. Tras llamarlo varias veces quedo parada allí, sin saber que hacer... Lagrimas comenzaron a bañar su cara llena de barro, pero unos ruidos la hicieron volver a levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Gabu?

Los ruidos que salían de uno de los árboles cesaron por un momento, para escucharse mas tarde tras unos arbustos algo mas cercanos. A Sora aquellos sonidos no le agradaban nada, es mas, la incomodaban. Se sentía observada... Unos gruñidos acompañados de maullidos escapaban tras unos ojos amarillentos que aparecieron unos instantes entre la maleza...y mas tarde, silencio. Ese silencio incluso la incomodaba aun más, demasiado tranquilo todo... Había dejado de llover y el silencio era absoluto. Una rama crujió tras la chica, que se giró asustada ahogando el grito que deseaba dar desde hacia rato...

- ¡¡Gabu!!

El animal, que se encontraba tranquilamente sentado emitió un gruñido de satisfacción. Sora se acercó alegre a su querido lobo, le había tomado muchísimo cariño, le acarició alegre... Él, al tiempo se levantó y fue lentamente adentrándose en pleno bosque. _"¿pero donde va?"_ Sora sin pensarlo mas le siguió. Aun le dolía todo el cuerpo de la caída, tenía todas las piernas llenas de arañazos. Sora no comprendía por qué se alejaba tanto del camino, además, cada vez iba mas rápido. Mientras corría entre las ramas bajas de los árboles, que estaban muy pegados unos de otros podía ver como Gabu se alejaba más y más, y ella intentaba correr más y más... y así hasta que llegó al borde de una riada. El lobo paró bajo unas rocas que se alzaban junto al agua, formando una pequeña cascada. Sora no recordaba haber estado en aquel lugar en su vida, ¿cuánto se habrían alejado del poblado y de su casa? Mientras pensaba todo esto los ruidos de antes volvieron a escucharse, esta vez unidos al sonido del agua al caer. Sora se asustó por un momento, pero al ver que Gabu estaba tan tranquilo, sentado, mirándola con esos ojos que tanto llamaban la atención de la chica, comprendió que no tenía nada que temer.

Entonces, unos repentinos maullidos se hicieron cada vez más cercanos.

- No te asustes por favor...

- ¿Qui.. quien eres? - Sora miraba a todas partes, buscando a la chica que hablaba... o al menos a Sora le pareció que era voz de mujer... pero era muy extraña... Los maullidos continuaron.

De repente, de entre las ramas de los árboles una sombra se deslizó con notable agilidad hasta lo mas alto de la roca. Sora no podía distinguir bien su figura, aun así podía observar la forma de una chica, aunque con ciertos detalles que a Sora le costaba creer que realmente formase parte de la misma sombra.

- Mi nombre es Hikari... Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada, se que se puede confiar en ti si Yamato lo hace, y él no se fía de cualquiera... - De vez en cuando, entre las palabras de la voz escapaban algunos leves maullidos.

- ¿Yamato? Siento decirte que no se de que me hablas... ¿Eres una chica del pueblo? No.. no puedo verte bien...

- Y será mejor que no lo hagas, al menos de momento... no creo que te guste mi apariencia. Si, soy una chica, y Yamato es mi hermano.

- Aun no te comprendo...Yo no conozco ningún Yamato...

- ¿En serio?

Entonces el lobo levantó la cabeza y emitió un gruñido, mas parecido a un lamento que a otra cosa... Sora lo miró graciosa un momento, pero luego pareció comprender el mensaje.

- Eh... vamos, ¿¿en serio quieres hacerme creer que Gabu es tu hermano??- Sora estaba a punto de echarse a reír. Creía que esa chica le estaba gastando una mala broma.

- No es ninguna broma... vamos en serio.

- Pero... pero...- No podía creerlo, pero la voz hablaba con tal serenidad que le costaba plantear las dudas. - ¿Cómo puede ser?

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- So..Sora - contestó indecisa.

- Pues se trata de un encantamiento... Me gustaría contarte mi historia, Sora, porque creo que eres la única persona que puede ayudarnos...

Y Hikari comenzó entonces su relato.

- Yamato y yo pertenecemos a la familia Ishida, junto con mi otro hermano Taichi vivíamos en la ciudad que se encuentra al otro lado de este bosque... Éramos muy felices pero la persona en la que mas confiábamos, la persona que creímos amiga de verdad nos traiciono... y todo por pura envidia...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_A Yamato le daba vueltas la cabeza del fuerte golpe que había recibido, ¿donde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? _"Estoy atado..."_ Mientras el joven pensaba en todo esto Mimi mantenía una autentica lucha verbal con Taichi, que había comenzado a insultarla desde el otro lado de la habitación._

_- ¡¡Pronto se te acabarán las tonterías!! - El sofocón de Mimi se esfumó y se dirigió a Yamato. - ¿No os gustaría saber que tengo pensado para vosotros?_

_- Ya puedes plantearte el soltarnos Mimi si no quieres buscarte problemas_

_- Ui... eso me ha sonado a amenaza! Pues creo que no voy a soltaros, pensaba acabar con vosotros para conseguir esta preciosa casita que tenéis, pero como soy una chica buena no lo voy a hacer... ¿He dicho que soy una chica buena? - Mimi comenzó a reírse sola, como si hubiese contado un gran chiste de categoría... Yamato buscaba la mirada de su hermano con el que esperaba algo de complicidad para escapar, pero no conseguía verlo. Hikari comenzó a moverse, el efecto del veneno estaba desapareciendo._

_- ¡¡Hikari!! - Yamato intentó captar la atención de su hermana menor_

_- Estate quieta bonita._

_- ¡¡No te acerques a ella asquerosa bruja!! – gritaba mientras se esforzaba por incorporarse aún estado atado._

_- ¿Bruja yo? Te equivocas, de eso se encarga Miyako... - Y la misma Miyako era la que aparecía por la puerta, con unas cuantas jaulas en las manos de las que escapaban gruñidos, aullidos y sonidos varios que hicieron estremecer a los hermanos Ishida. En la linda cara de Mimi se dibujó una sonrisa que realmente asustaría a cualquiera, Yamato frenó su intento de abalanzarse sobre ella..._

_- Que... que estas tramando..._

_- Ahora mismo lo vais a comprobar. Y comenzare por la mas interesante de todos... Hikari...- Mimi pronunció con verdadero asco el nombre de la joven Ishida, que se estremeció en el suelo al escucharlo. - Miyako, tráela..._

_Miyako asintió con la cabeza y fue por la jaula mas pequeña. Levantó la tela que la cubría y todos pudieron ver lo que contenía. Era la gata de Hikari. _

_- ¿Te gusta esta estúpida gata verdad?_

_- ¡Mimi no te atrevas a tocarla! – Mimi se volvió hacia Yamato molesta._

_- ¡Miyako amordaza al pesado ese! – Y así Mimi quedó libre de las amenazas del mayor de los hermanos. Taichi estaba demasiado alucinado como para pronunciar palabra, así que a Mimi este no le preocupaba._

_-Bueno...- Al fin pudo dirigirse tranquilamente a Hikari, sin interrupciones.- ¿Tienes idea de los quebraderos de cabeza que me has dado? – Mimi se agachó para levantar forzosamente la cabeza de Hikari.- Tu cara me da asco... ¿lo sabias? ¡Desde siempre! He tenido de interpretar de mil maneras para que os fiarais de mi, odio tu forma de actuar, odio tu repugnante voz, ¡¡odio tu asquerosa figura perfecta!!_

_Cada vez estaba mas enfadada, los gritos de Mimi retumbaban en las desnudas paredes de piedra._

_- ¿Cómo puede ser que tengas a todos los chicos del condado detrás tuya? No puedo creerlo.. hasta mi hermano esta loco por ti... pero es que mi hermano es tonto..._

_Este último comentario lo hizo para si misma... Ahora estaba algo mas calmada, el cabreo que había sufrido se había enfriado al hablar de su hermano. Mimi volvió con Hikari, levantando de nuevo su cabeza, hasta el punto en que consiguió hacerle verdadero daño..._

_- Dios... cuantas veces he soñado escupir en tus preciosas y cuidadas manos de porcelana... Se te acabó el buen royo linda, ¡¡voy a hacer que parezcas un autentico monstruo!! - Y dicho esto se acercó hasta Miyako para comenzar el plan que tenía pensado para la pobre Hikari, que ya no sabía ni que pensar._

_A partir de entonces de poco se enteraron los hermanos Ishida, Miyako y Mimi se dedicaron a pronunciar unas palabras en un extraño idioma que hicieron aparecer una luz apagada que fue cobrando vida a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Ni Taichi ni Yamato podían ver lo que ocurría con su hermana pequeña, que estaba sufriendo un cambio en su cuerpo. Poco a poco Miko y Hikari fueron formando un mismo ser, la figura humana de Hikari se modificaba haciendo aparecer elementos de su bonita gata persa. Entre las sombras parecieron la cola, las orejas y los bigotes propios del animal y... ya la piel de Hikari no era como antes... Un pelaje blanco estaba cubriendo todo su cuerpo... En poco tiempo sería transformada completamente en gata. Pero Mimi y Miyako cortaron el ritual antes de acabar la transformación, y Hikari quedó convertida en un extraño ser... ni gata ni humana._

_- ¿No te apetece verte en un espejo ahora? - Mimi reía divertida. - ¡¡Eres horrible!! ¡¡Vas a tener que esconderte de la gente para que no acaben arrojándote piedras!!_

_Ahora Taichi y Yamato pudieron comprobar que era realmente cierto lo que Mimi decía... Su hermana Hikari ya no era como antes. _

_- Se acabo Hikari, a partir de ahora todo va a cambiar, volveré a ser la mas deseada... – Mimi sacó de su bolso una pequeña coronita que pertenecía a Hikari. – Ahora yo soy la Reina de Corazones..._

_Mimi se colocó la corona y se paseó frente a la chica, que la miraba llena de odio, Hikari nunca había tenido esos sentimientos hacia nadie... Pero no la odiaba por lo que le había hecho, no la odiaba porque Mimi la odiase, no la odiaba porque llevara puesta su corona... La odiaba porque la había engañado. Hikari había confiado plenamente en ella, la creía una amiga de verdad... y Mimi la había traicionado... La traición era lo que movía la ira de Hikari, que aun no sabía el aspecto que el hechizo le había proporcionado._

_- ¿Y ahora qué, eh? - Mimi se dirigía a Yamato, que permanecía inmóvil aun tumbado en el suelo. Pues tu vas a ser el siguiente en probar el experimento..._

_Miyako descubrió lo que contenía la jaula numero 2... entre los barrotes apareció... una cría de lobo._

_- ¿Sabes que es esto? - Como el pobre Yamato no respondía, Mimi contesto a su propia pregunta - Esto eres tu..._

_Poco tardaron Mimi y Miyako en hacer realidad el siguiente de los sueños que tenía en mente, en pocos minutos el cuerpo de Yamato había pasado de ser humano a un precioso lobo gris oscuro con tonalidades rubias de tamaño algo mayor que la cría que había traído Miyako. Pero esta vez dejaron completar el conjuro y ahora Yamato tenía muy poco de humano. Estaba bastante enfadado, a Mimi y Miyako les costó mucho trabajo atarle al cuello la cuerda que antes rodeaba los brazos del joven._

_- ¡Yamato!- Taichi, que había permanecido hasta ahora en silencio, se sentía plenamente culpable de haberse marchado de la casa a escondidas... en silencio lloraba y pedía perdón a sus hermanos..._

_- Miyako, llévate a Hikari fuera de la casa. Déjala suelta, me gustaría saber que reacción tiene la gente cuando vea aparecer semejante monstruo._

_Miyako se llevó a Hikari fuera de la casa, pero no pudo evitar sentir lastima de la pobre chica._

_- Hikari, lo siento mucho... yo... no creía que esto llegara a tal punto... Quédate aquí, cuando Mimi se haya marchado intentaré dar la vuelta al hechizo... – Y, dicho esto, Miyako amarró a Hikari con la cuerda a uno de los barrotes de una ventana y se marchó corriendo al interior de la casa._

_Mimi reía como no lo había hecho en toda su vida, es mas, nunca le habían ido las cosas tan bien... Pero algo que no entraba en su plan sucedió, y es que Yamato consiguió destrozar las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado y escapó escaleras arriba._

_- ¡¡Miyako, síguele!! - Y la pobre Miyako, que acababa de llegar, salió corriendo tras él. Yamato corría a considerable velocidad y sacó bastante ventaja a la aprendiz._

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- Yo me encontraba aun junto a la ventana donde Miyako me había dejado rato antes, mi hermano llegó y mordió las cuerdas, así pudimos escapar los dos.

- Pero... - Sora aun estaba incrédula a lo que escuchaba.

- Mi historia es bastante fácil de demostrar... - La sombra que se había mantenido hasta ahora entre los árboles que habían sobre la roca comenzó a hacerse mas clara, acercándose hacia el exterior. La luz de la luna llena que había salido tras la tormenta permitió a Sora descubrir a quien pertenecía aquella voz que le había contado la historia mas fantástica que había escuchado en su vida.

Demostrando una vez mas su gran agilidad, Hikari bajó de la roca hasta donde se encontraba Yamato. Sora no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos.

- Ya lo se... no digas nada... - Hikari abrazó a su hermano, las lagrimas caían por su cara llena de pelaje blanco hasta sus bigotes. - Soy... soy un autentico monstruo...

--

Takeru estaba aun en la silla, pensando... ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Se le había escapado el lobo, el animal que había acabado con la vida de su preciosa Hikari... Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla como le habría gustado. Imágenes de la morena sonriendo alegremente navegaban por su mente. Aun recordaba aquel encuentro que tuvieron en el pueblo muchos días antes, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Era época de la recogida de la siembra. En el pueblo siempre se organizaban grandes mercados llenos de puestos donde podían encontrarse todo tipo de alimentos y utensilios. Nadie quería perderse aquel acontecimiento, se organizaba tan solo una vez al año._

_Takeru se encontraba corriendo entre la multitud. Ahora trabajaba para un agricultor, había pasado días trabajando sus tierras y en el mercado habían montado un puesto. A Takeru no le gustaba nada trabajar con él, le trataba bastante mal, algunos incluso dirían que le maltrataba... Como necesitaba el dinero, ese hombre se aprovechaba de la situación y le mandaba a hacer todo tipo de recados y trabajos muy duros. _

_En esos momentos el chico cargaba con una gran bolsa llena de verdura, que debía llevar a una de las casas de las afueras. Nadie llevaba los recados, pero aquel hombre había decidido ponerlo a trabajar llevando los recados a las casas de la gente que así lo prefiriese. El problema era que cada vez mas gente pedía ese servicio, ya que así las mujeres no tenían que cargar con la compra. El pobre Takeru no daba abasto, tenía demasiado trabajo atrasado y por primera vez se había decidido a contradecir lo que aquel hombre le mandaba y este se había enfadado mucho, demasiado... Takeru corría todo lo rápido que podía, pero cuando miró hacia atrás para comprobar que su jefe no le perseguía tropezó con algo y calló al suelo, llevándose consigo varias cestas. Todo quedó esparcido por el suelo, varias manzanas rodaron hasta llegar a pies de una sombra que le miraba._

_- ¡¡Lo siento mucho!! - Takeru se levantó del suelo de un salto y se propuso recogerlo todo. Se encogió de dolor, se había dañado el brazo con la caída._

_- ¿Te has hecho daño?_

_- No.. no te preocupes no es nada.- Y al levantar la mirada pudo ver de quien se trataba. ¡Era ella! La chica con la que llevaba varias noches soñando, en la que pensaba día y noche y la que le daba fuerzas para conseguir llegar a ser alguien en la vida para poder darse a conocer... Era Hikari Ishida. - Yo.. Siento haber tirado todas sus compras... - El chico quedaba mirando los preciosos ojos de Hikari, no podía apartar la vista de ellos._

_- Eso es lo de menos, parece que te has dañado el brazo... Deja que te ayude. - La sonrisa de Hikari hacía paralizar a Takeru, que quedó totalmente inmóvil mientras ella le envolvía el brazo con una de las telas que llevaba en otra bolsa. - Ya estas mejor, verdad?_

_- Muchas gracias Hikari... - Al pronunciar su nombre se ruborizó, cosa que hizo reír a la chica._

_- ¿Sabes mi nombre? Bueno, entonces no me parece justo que yo no conozca el tuyo, ¿como te llamas? - Ante las risas de Hikari, Takeru había comenzado a recoger las cosas a toda prisa._

_- Me... llamo Takeru... Takeru Tachikawa_

_- Tachikawa... __me suena tu apellido mucho..._

_- Bueno... antes mi familia era muy conocida. - Takeru rió torpemente._

_Entre los dos acabaron de recoger toda la fruta que había esparcida por el suelo._

_- Gracias por recogerlo, me tengo que ir._

_Takeru no dijo nada, se acariciaba el brazo donde Hikari había colocado un trozo de sus telas a modo de venda._

_- ¡Espero verte otro día! - Y Hikari desapareció entre la multitud sonriendo, dejando a Takeru totalmente ensimismado sin poder dejar de acariciarse el brazo._

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

- Espero... verte otro día... - Takeru se repitió para sí mismo las últimas palabras que Hikari le había dedicado mientras apretaba entre sus manos el trozo de tela que desde entonces siempre lleva consigo.

"_Takeru, yo... no se como decirte esto... Taichi el mediano de los hermanos Ishida me lo ha contado todo... Un lobo ha entrado en su casa... Hikari ha... ha muerto..."_ El chico recordaba las palabras casi con total exactitud. Muy afligida y afectada, Mimi le había contado este cuento que Takeru creyó una pesadilla.

Esos momentos los recordaba con mucho dolor... Entonces se decidió, debía encontrar a la pelirroja y al animal, debía acabar con ellos por Hikari, ella no se merecía un final así...

Takeru se levantó, recogió su arma y se dirigió al exterior, con paso firme recorrió los campos de trigo y de girasoles en dirección al bosque... No pensaba salir de allí hasta que no les hubiese encontrado.

--

Sora sintió verdadera lastima por aquella familia. ¿Qué clase de persona haría algo como eso? _"Seguramente hay muchas más de las que imagino..."_ Sora pensó en lo que le había dicho Hikari. Ella y sus hermanos estaban acorralados, no tenían forma de volver a ser normales si no les ayudaba...

- Hikari... Dime que debo hacer. - Sora se acercó hasta ella y le sonrió lo mas tiernamente que pudo. Poniendo una mano sobre su hombro procuro demostrarle que realmente quería ayudarles.

- Sora... ¿De verdad vas a ayudarnos?

- Haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos para conseguirlo. ¿El chico que nos perseguía a Gabu y a mi tiene algo que ver con esa Mimi?

- Claro... él... él es el hermano menor de Mimi. Lleva varios días persiguiéndonos... Yamato no se fía de él, pero yo creo que tan solo es que tiene una idea equivocada de lo ocurrido... - Hikari había observado en varias ocasiones la forma de actuar de Takeru, aunque eso Sora y Yamato no podían saberlo.

Por un momento quedaron en silencio.

- Ni siquiera sabemos que ha ocurrido con mi hermano Taichi..

- Tranquila.. todo se va a solucionar. Iré a tu pueblo y veré que puedo hacer. Buscaré a tu otro hermano.

- Yamato irá contigo. Ten por seguro que te protegerá... él me ha protegido desde siempre...

Unos ruido lejanos que se acercaban cada vez mas hicieron saltar la alarma entre ellos. Estaban seguros de que era el cazador, así que en seguida se pusieron en marcha. Sora comenzó a correr junto a Yamato, aunque llegó a escuchar las ultimas palabras que gritaba Hikari:

- ¡¡Sora busca a Miyako, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarnos!! ¡Es la única que puede deshacer el hechizo!

Pero por mucho que corriese, Sora tenía la impresión de que el chico la alcanzaba... Takeru al fin les había encontrado, tras ellos disparaba a matar, esta vez no quería perderlos. Era bien entrada la madrugada y entre los árboles solo había oscuridad, pero el sofocón de la carrera hacía que Sora y Yamato formasen mucho escándalo al apartar las ramas y fuesen localizables para cualquier perseguidor.

Entonces un nuevo obstáculo se presentó entre Takeru y sus presas... Hikari les había seguido con la intención de detener a Takeru para al menos hacer ganar tiempo a Sora. La chica se abalanzó sobre él y le tumbó en el suelo, haciéndole perder de vista a los demás.

- ¡¡Alto!! - Takeru la lanzó lejos y se levantó de un salto.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! - Observó asustado la forma que tenía su atacante. - ¿Qué eres? - Ella le miraba unos metros mas allá, sin decir palabra. ¿Cómo hacer que Takeru la reconociera?

- Takeru... soy yo.. Hikari...

- Hi...Hikari... - Por un momento palideció, pero al pensar que aquel monstruo se estaba riendo de él hirvió en cólera. ¿¡Como se atrevía a decir que ella era Hikari!? - ¡¡Pero que estas diciendo!! ¡Hikari ha muerto!

- ¡¡Hikari no ha muerto, yo soy Hikari!!

¡¡Mientes!! - A Takeru le daba igual que tuviese forma humana o no, rápidamente levantó su arma y apuntó a Hikari con ella. Y a paso rápido se fue acercando a ella. - ¡¡No te atrevas a jugar conmigo!!

Ahora se encontraba prácticamente sobre ella. Estaba muy furioso. La chica no se atrevió a decir palabra. Se cubrió la cara esperando lo peor... Pero por una extraña razón Takeru no disparó.

- Hikari... - Takeru no podía creerlo, dudó en disparar cuando descubrió el vestido que portaba la chica tumbada en el suelo... Aquel traje... estaba hecho con las mismas telas que la venda que le había dado Hikari aquel día...

--

- Pa.. parece que.. le hemos per.. dido... - a Sora le costaba pronunciar las palabras, le costaba respirar. Ya no podía mas, se tiró boca arriba en la hierba mojada, aunque eso poco le importaba ya que ella también estaba empapada. Procuró descansar un poco para poder continuar. El lobo se acercó a ella y lloriqueó un poco. - Ya... ya lo se Gabu... o sea... Yamato...

Sora le miró desde abajo. En varias ocasiones había llegado a creer que aquel lobo era un ser humano... por el comportamiento que tenía y porque cuando le hablaba le parecía que el animal entendía todo...

- Solo dame tiempo a que me acostumbre a llamarte Yamato... Es que ese nombre no le pega a un lobo... Aunque claro, tu no eres un lobo... En varias ocasiones me lo plantee, pero pensé que era totalmente absurdo... que cosas, ¿verdad? – El lobo ladeó la cabeza. Querría decirle muchas cosas a Sora... pero nada escapaba de su boca mas que unos aullidos o gruñidos. Le habría gustado poder hablar con ella normalmente... decirle que podía llamarle como ella quisiera.

- Pongámonos en camino, Yamato... Aun queda mucho para que lleguemos a tu pueblo, busquemos un lugar para escondernos de ese chico y descansemos un rato... no hemos dormido nada hoy... - Sora se dio cuenta que parecía que le diese ordenes... Ahora que sabía que su acompañante no era un lobo normal y corriente no estaba del todo cómoda. - Si... si a ti te parece bien, claro...

Y Sora y Yamato se pusieron en camino sin saber lo que en el pueblo les esperaba...

--

Mientras, al otro lado del bosque, Mimi meditaba sobre su situación... algo raro en ella, pues Mimi nunca se había planteado pensar en los problemas, siempre había conseguido huir de ellos y, ahora, al fin comprendía la gravedad de la situación... por muy poco se había salvado del ataque... Lo que la hacía sentir mas triste era que incluso había comenzado a confiar en él...

¿En quien estaba pensando Mimi? ¿Qué había sucedido en la mansión, cuando Sora, Hikari y Yamato habían estado luchando por su vida?

Eso se averiguará en el próximo capitulo... muchas gracias por leer y por todos los reviews recibidos y, sinceramente, inesperados. ;-)


	3. 3

Notas: Hola a todos los lectores/as!!! En primer lugar, disculpas de veras por no actualizar hasta el momento... y en segundo lugar agradecer los reviews y las lecturas, además de las criticas constructivas que me han hecho algunas personas, que me ayudarán a mejorar, gracias! Aun así este fic es tan antiguo y le tengo tanto cariño que no quería modificarlo a pesar de los comentarios. Pero me ayudan con el resto de proyectos n__n.

Y ya sin más demora, les dejo con el tercer y último capitulo de Reina de Corazones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mimi de nuevo estaba sentada en los escalones de su gran mansión. Ya apenas disfrutaba cuando, tumbada sobre el sillón de Hikari, imaginaba el valor de los anillos que tenía en sus delgados dedos... porque estaba sola. Odiaba admitirlo, pero echaba de menos a su hermano Takeru, que, aunque a veces la sacaba de quicio, siempre había sabido hacerla sonreír. Solo él había conseguido hacer que su desesperación se esfumara cuando eran pequeños... Aunque hasta hacía unos momentos su vida había cambiado, cuando se encontraba con aquel con quien iba a casarse...

- Taichi... - Sin percatarse en ello, Mimi había pronunciado su nombre, el nombre del chico que ahora se encontraba de nuevo encerrado en el sótano. Su débil voz hizo eco en las paredes de la gran sala, haciéndole recordar el momento en que lo planearon todo, el momento en que él le hizo olvidar la realidad, el momento en que su fuerte personalidad se vino abajo:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Cuando Miyako les dejó solos, Mimi quedó mirando la última jaula que quedaba por descubrir mientras Taichi seguía lamentándose de su maldito comportamiento, que les había llevado a aquella situación. Los momentos vividos hacía unos minutos le parecían irreales... sus hermanos transformados en bestias... una cortante voz le sacó de sus pensamientos._

_- Vaya... ahora lloras? – Dijo Mimi. - ¿Se te fue la valentía?_

_- __¡De eso nada! - Ahora sentía verdadera furia, no sabía que hacer. ¿Qué haría Yamato en su lugar? Pensar.... "¡eso es!" se dijo a si mismo. - Veremos si tu también eres tan valiente cuando los del pueblo descubran lo que has hecho..._

_- __¿Qué insinúas? Yo lo tengo todo pensado, Yamato se encontraba fuera, no? Nadie sabe si realmente volvió a la casa... Tu te habías escapado también... Y Hikari simplemente fue atacada por un asqueroso lobo que andaba por aquí._

_- __Claro, y tu te quedas tan tranquila con todo el dinero de mi familia, no? Creo que eso les va a costar entenderlo..._

_- __Maldición... - Mimi se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en ello... Si la familia Ishida se veía afectada ella no tenía por qué quedarse con el dinero, es mas, no le correspondía una sola moneda._

_- Te veo algo apurada, eh?_

_- ¡Déjate de tonterías! – Mimi no sabía donde mirar, dirigía la vista a la jaula, donde solo ella y Miyako sabían lo que contenía.._

_- __¡Tranquila!, te propongo un trato...._

_Taichi pudo comprobar que lo que tantas veces le había contado Yamato era cierto: Si piensas tus movimientos antes de actuar las cosas funcionan mejor y como uno espera..._

_- __La única solución posible para que tu te quedes con el dinero es que pertenezcas a mi familia, me sigues?_

_- mmm.._

_Y así fue como Taichi consiguió permanecer con su forma humana... sabía que debía ganar la confianza de Mimi y atacarla cundo menos lo esperase. Taichi y Mimi habían planeado casarse cuanto antes. Hasta el presente no habían podido organizarlo todo, pero no tardarían mas en hacerlo. Mientras tanto, Taichi seguía en el calabozo, Mimi no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se le escapase. Iba a visitarlo muy a menudo, y él lo agradecía, pues así le era mas fácil ganarse su confianza. Y pasados unos pocos días Taichi ya podía pasear tranquilamente por la casa. Siempre procuraba estar a la vista de Mimi, para que ella estuviese tranquila de que no le iba a dejar._

_- __¿Crees que voy a escapar? – le decía. - Si pretendiese hacerlo ya lo habría hecho... – Y así Mimi le daba mas libertad, pensando que todo saldría como ella pensaba._

_- __¿No crees que para hacer mas creíble nuestro matrimonio deberían vernos juntos en el pueblo? – Había dicho Tai, y con ello consiguió que Mimi lo sacara a pasear de vez en cuando._

_Para Mimi ya no existía otra forma de vida. En pocos días se había acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo hablando con Taichi, que era muy amable con ella. En una ocasión Mimi y Taichi estaban tumbados en una de las camas de la alcoba mas grande. Mientras charlaban de cosas sin importancia Mimi había quedado dormida. Había soñado como, feliz, su boda había sido la mas popular del pueblo. Pero en el banquete de bodas hicieron aparición los hermanos de Taichi y lo echaron todo a perder. Al despertar sobresaltada, La chica descubrió que su compañero no estaba. Salió asustada y lo buscó desesperada por todas las habitaciones, pero cuando estaba a punto de desistir, creyendo que había huido, apareció Taichi tras ella con una sábana de seda en las manos. _

_- __Tan solo fui a recoger esto.. para que no cogieras frío... – La miró sonriendo.. y Mimi, incrédula de la actuación de Taichi, deseó abrazarse a el... Se sorprendió a si misma pensando que no quería volver a separarse de el nunca mas..._

_- Y__o... - contuvo sus deseos, quedando totalmente inmóvil de pie frente a él._

_- __Tranquila, no digas nada... – Y entregando a Mimi la sábana de seda se dio la vuelta en dirección a la salita común._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y Mimi aun ahora no podía comprender por qué ese sentimiento de afecto hacia Taichi que la invadía se había acentuado desde entonces.

.-.-.-.

Hikari mantenía una espiración inquieta mientras él la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos desde arriba. ¿Realmente la había reconocido? Hikari deseaba incorporarse y hablar tranquilamente a Takeru de lo ocurrido. Ella sabía lo que chico creía que había ocurrido, porque había podido escuchar una conversación que mantenía con Miyako en el bosque. Había querido explicárselo a Yamato, pero su hermano enloquecía con tan solo escuchar su nombre y, además, no habían tenido tiempo de ello. Takeru no conocía su existencia porque Yamato había conseguido ocultarla. Tras unos días siendo perseguido por Tachikawa, Sora les había encontrado y Hikari había quedado sola...

- Takeru... se lo que te han hecho creer... – Hikari fue levantándose muy despacio sin dejar de mirarlo... El la seguía con la mirada. – Créeme que lo siento mucho... – Tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar.

- Pe.. pero... – Takeru que hasta ahora había tenido la mirada fija en un mismo punto, la observó de arriba abajo... frente a frente. Hikari enrojeció y se dio la vuelta, encogiéndose en si mima. No podía soportar la cara de Takeru.

- Hace tanto que nos persigues... Quizás debí mostrarte antes quien soy, varias veces pensé en ello, mas aun cuando me quedé sola. – Hikari recordaba con dolor el tiempo pasado escondida entre las ramas de los árboles.. sola. Aún así había aprendido mucho en esos días.- Incluso te miré muy de cerca mientras viajabas de acá para allá, a punto de salir a confesarlo, pero.. habrías sabido escucharme?

- Mimi... Mimi me dijo que... – Hikari giró la cabeza para poder verlo. El chico tenía la cabeza agachada y se notaba que lloraba en silencio aunque el flequillo le cubría el rostro y no podía verse nada. No había escuchado nada de lo que Hikari había dicho, solo tenía en la mente la imagen de su hermana susurrando la muerte de Hikari... Mimi le había engañado y ahora se daba cuenta de ello... tras varios días pasando sufrimiento. ¿Por qué le hacía esto su hermana? - Por qué...¿¡por qué me hace esto mi propia hermana!?

Y llegó al limite de su desesperación. Aquello era mas de él que podía soportar. Hikari estaba frente a él y aun no podía asimilar el engaño de Mimi. Ella le miró sorprendida. Le costaba creer que el Takeru que se arrodillaba llorando junto a ella y el cazador sin escrúpulos que estuvo a punto de dispararle eran la misma persona. Pero ella podía comprenderlo, porque el amor mueve montañas y cambia a las personas.. eso había podido comprobarlo con su misma familia. Extendió el brazo y rodeó a Takeru y ,con ternura, apoyó la cabeza del chico en su hombro, dejándole llorar abrazado bajo los primeros rayos de luz que aparecían entre las hojas de los árboles.

.-.-.-.

El rocío sobre la hierba acentuaba el brillo del sol en el prado. Sora y Yamato tras mucho andar buscando un lugar de descanso habían llegado al final del bosque llegando a una gran explanada de hierba en la que apenas se divisaban unos pocos árboles; y al horizonte ,donde asomaban unas lejanas montañas, en el cielo entre celeste y azul marino oscuro podían verse unas delgadas y alargadas nubes blancas.

Una cálida brisa les acariciaba y ambos pararon a respirar el ambiente. Aun no habían parado a descansar y el esfuerzo de la carrera aun podían sentirlo. De todos modos, la escena de aquel paisaje les agradaba, haciéndoles sentir mucho mejor... Sora se miro las ropas. Aun estaba húmeda de la lluvia, llena de barro de pies a cabeza y con varias heridas en las piernas, brazos y mejillas.

- Estoy hecha un desastre... – Se miró los pies. Había perdido uno de los zapatos y hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de nada. Se fijó en Yamato, que la miraba fijamente. - ¿No estoy muy presentable, verdad? – La sonrisa de Sora hizo que éste girase la cabeza y comenzase a andar a toda prisa. La chica no podía notar la vergüenza que sentía Yamato cuando ella le dedicaba sonrisas como aquella... _"bueno.. alguna ventaja tenía que tener el ser un lobo.." _Y el chico pensando esto paró, esperando a que Sora le alcanzase.

Tras caminar un tiempo, pararon bajo un conjunto de árboles bajo los cuales asentaba un gran charco.

- Ya.. Yamato... - Sora se sentía algo ridícula hablando para su acompañante. - Necesito parar un poco... – Había intentado proseguir pero había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas.

Descansó Sora sentándose en una de las grandes raíces que asomaban sobre la tierra, a la sombra. El sol había secado el agua y había quedado toda sucia de barro seco. Su vestido constaba de dos piezas: La interior de color blanca llevaba cuello de barquillo, que le caía por los hombros. Era de largo hasta algo mas debajo de las rodillas y las mangas al comienzo estrechas acababan bajo los codos totalmente abiertas. La segunda era color rojo intenso. De tirantes y algo mas corta que el traje interior, llevaba unas cintas color rosa oscuro, una cerrando la abertura del escote y otra bordeando la falda de vuelo justo en el borde.

Yamato se echó junto ella. El también estaba rendido, aunque siempre le había gustado que ese tipo de cosas no se notasen... ¿Él cansado de trabajar? Jamás lo habría admitido...

Cerrando los ojos pudo viajar al pasado... recordando cuando los tres vivían felices.. ¿Qué habría ocurrido con Taichi? Para evitar pensar en ello sacudió la cabeza y buscó algo de ayuda en su amiga... y se quedó helado.

Sora había comenzado a quitarse la ropa, tenía en sus manos el traje rojo y vestía tan solo con el blanco... lleno de barro. Se cruzaron sus miradas. Ambos se sintieron incómodos... _"So..ra..."_ Yamato no pudo evitar quedar mirándola, sonrojada estaba preciosa... desde que la conoció había estado fijándose en ella, pero ahora la veía de diferente forma... Ella bajó la mirada, ¿cómo había podido olvidar que realmente estaba con un chico? Yamato comprendió rápido, se levantó y se marchó a dar una vuelta.

"_¿cómo... cómo será Gabu con forma humana?"_ Y Sora quedó a solas imaginando supuestos Yamato Ishida...

Inspeccionó el terreno, recordaba haber pasado por allí con Hikari.. iban en dirección correcta. Además, en la lejanía podían verse las copas de los árboles del bosquecillo que lindaban con su pueblo. Estaban cerca. A Yamato no le gustaba tener que confiar en Miyako, pero tenía que admitir que era la única que podía ayudarles...

Se acercaba el medio día, al llegar junto al laguito Yamato encontró a Sora dormida, sobre la rama en la que también descansaba el traje rojo que la chica había lavado. El se acercó a ella y tras quedar mirándola un rato se acurrucó el también a la sombra. Hacía mucho calor y sería mejor viajar durante la tarde.

.-.-.-.

Desde la oscuridad de su celda, Taichi contemplaba sumiso los pequeños charcos que se habían formado por las goteras. El agua aún chorreaba por las paredes. Volvía a lamentarse en silencio de su maldita suerte. No había podido atacarla aunque se lo había propuesto; Taichi tampoco podía olvidar los momentos que había pasado junto a Mimi. Él...él había traicionado a sus hermanos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Aquel día Taichi había estado a punto de escapar..._

_Tras haber conseguido parte de la confianza de Mimi, cuando esta quedó dormida, se alejó sigilosamente de la habitación y salió tranquilamente de la casa. Pero una vez en la calle no pudo evitar mirar atrás.... Ella probablemente no despertaría a tiempo, él podía escapar perfectamente, era la oportunidad apropiada... pero no podía. "maldita sea, que mierda me está pasando?" Ni él mismo lo comprendía, intentaba dar un paso pero..._

_- __Tan solo fui a recoger esto.. para que no cogieras frío... – La miró sonriendo.. Se había echado atrás y había vuelto a la casa. La sonrisa no solo la dedicaba a Mimi, para si mismo también sonrió, irónicamente, haciéndose burla por cobarde... ¿cobarde? ¿Por qué razón no era capaz de dejar sola a persona sin escrúpulos que les había arrebatado la paz cruelmente?_

_- __Tranquila, no digas nada... – Él entendía el desconcierto de la chica._

_Muchas horas pasó Tai solo en la salita, tumbado sobre los suaves cojines pensando en lo que había hecho. Pero por su mente navegaba la imagen de Mimi, mirándole fijamente con la sábana seda en las manos. Ella no le había seguido hasta allí, ella no se había asomado a la puerta (como otras veces había hecho) para comprobar que no había huido; desde aquel momento no la había vuelto a ver..._

_Taichi decidió ir a ver que estaba haciendo. Lentamente recorrió los pasillos de su gran casa, hasta que llegó de nuevo a la habitación que había sido de Hikari y que ahora era de..._

_- __Mimi.... – Llamó Tai en un susurro._

_La puerta se encontraba entre-abierta, por la rendija Tai podía ver a Mimi, tendida en la cama profundamente dormida. Se acercó a ella. Tenía medio cuerpo cubierto con la sábana de antes, aunque la estaba abrazando por una de las esquinas. El chico se sentó en la cama para poder verla mejor. ¿Había llorado? Eso parecía. Lentamente Tai acercaba su cara a la de ella. Estaba preciosa... y .. su perfume.... sus rosados labios... cada vez mas cerca... Taichi desvió la mirada durante un momento. En la mesita de noche una foto enmarcada junto a un florero hacía llamada a su atención. Era su retrato... el retrato que se había hecho con sus hermanos cuando acabaron de construir su casa... sus hermanos, su familia; Yamato... que tanto había hecho por él. Hikari... a la que apreciaba como a nadie y que había sufrido por culpa de su inconsciencia..._

"_¡Pero que estoy haciendo!" Taichi se llamó la atención a si mismo, había estado a punto de besarla... "¿Qué hacer ahora?" Un sudor frío hizo aparición en la frente de Taichi. Observaba una de las almohadas cercanas. Decidió no pensarlo mas. Sin darse cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo recogió la almohada y la colocó bruscamente en la cara de Mimi, impidiéndole respirar. La chica comenzó a moverse asustada, intentando defenderse.. pero Taichi le superaba en fuerza física. Cada vez apretaba con mas fuerza , ¡¡necesitaba verla muerta!! "muerta...." Taichi pensó por un instante. "¡¿¡me estoy volviendo loco!?!" ¿era eso lo que realmente quería? Varias preguntas cabalgaban por su cabeza. Observó el sofoco de Mimi por librarse de la almohada, aunque ya Taichi no forzaba. Apartó la almohada. Estaba tan asombrado y afligido por lo que había estado a punto de hacer que no se dio cuenta de cómo Mimi recogía el florero y le atestaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó medio inconsciente, con su frente bañada en sangre..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y Taichi solo podía recordar después el terrible despertar que había tenido, con la cabeza vendada.

.-.-.-.

Era muy entrada la tarde, el cielo había comenzado a enrojecer las alargadas y delgadas nubes. A lo lejos ya comenzaba a divisarse los primeros árboles del segundo bosque, colindante al pueblo de Yamato.

No encontraron camino alguno por el que llegar al pueblo, pero en este bosque era mas cómodo pasar entre los árboles, que no eran tan frondosos.

- ¿Cómo podremos contactar con Miyako, eh?- Miraba a su acompañante divertida.- Creo que vas a tener que llevarme hasta ella porque yo no se como es...

Yamato se paró en seco. Era cierto, el no sabía donde encontrarla. Siendo bruja como era en el pueblo sería difícil de localizar... Y el no podía ir a buscarla como si nada siendo un lobo, era Sora la única que podía moverse por ahí con facilidad. Pero si además añadía el problema de que solo él podía reconocerla...

- No sabes donde encontrarla... – Ella también paró justo delante de él.- Pues vaya...

Poco a poco entraba la noche. Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo mientras Sora hacía comentarios sobre lo que podrían hacer, entre gruñido y gruñido de Yamato, que no parecía aceptar nada.

- Podríamos ir a buscar a Mimi... quizás esté con ella. – Volvió a mirar a Yamato.- Vale, dejemos eso, jeje, creo que no te gustará encontrarte con ella, no? No debemos precipitarnos...

A Yamato se le revolvió el estómago de escuchar ese nombre. Volvió a pensar en Taichi. ¿Estaría él también con ella? Lo que era seguro es que no podían ir como si nada a buscar a Mimi. Debían encontrar otra manera...

De repente escucharon unos ruidos.

Yamato no pudo evitar colocarse entre Sora y unos arbustos que se agitaban con movimientos suaves... su pelaje se erizó al comenzar a gruñir. ¿Qué había tras las ramas?

Una mano temblorosa asomó entre las hojas y un bulto se escurrió a la vista. Era un chico envuelto en una capa. De ojos oscuros y cabello negro azulado, llevaba unas extrañas lentes y una bolsa de cuyo interior escapaban finas y cortas ramas de plantas y flores. Yamato pareció sorprenderse. Le conocía... Se alejo del chaval, que aparentaba los 18 años, y se sentó justo detrás de Sora, para que no se asustara.

Sora, al ver que Yamato se tranquilizaba, comprendió que no era peligroso _"De todas formas tirado en el suelo no da demasiado miedo..." _Para sus adentros Sora reía divertida. Pero el chaval, al ver que el lobo se alejaba recogió unas piedras cercanas.

- ¡Eh chico tranquilo! ¡Es mío, no te hará nada! – Sora se puso frente a él para que pudiese lanzar ninguna de las piedras. El chico la miró sorprendido. Sin apartar la vista de ella y del animal, que estaba tan tranquilo sentado, fue soltando las piedras que había recogido poco a poco.

- Perdona... es que yo...

- No pasa nada – Sora le miró sonriente. Él la miro de arriba abajo con cara sorprendida.- Esto... ya se que no estoy muy presentable...

Él se levantó del suelo sonriendo, parecía una persona distinta al asustado chaval de antes.

- Me llamo Joe Kido, encantado de conocerte.¿Sabes que si es tuyo deberías llevarlo con una cuerda o algo? Es peligroso...

- Es muy de noche, no esperaba encontrar a gente. – improvisó como excusa

- Estaba recogiendo unas flores nocturnas.. eran importantes para esta noche. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Sora...

- Sora, eh? Puedo prestarte una cuerda para atar a tu mascota

- Vaya gracias... -_"Mascota, jiji"_ Sora se acercó a Yamato con la cuerda para atársela al cuello. Yamato se echó en el suelo para cubrírselo- Yamato perdóname.. va a ser mejor que me dejes para que podamos acercarnos al pueblo.. mascota, jeje.

- Oye Sora...– Se acercó rápido a ella y le cogió de las manos.- Tienes muchas heridas.

- Eh... no.. es que... me caí.

- Creo que será mejor que vengas conmigo, te curaré

- ¡Eh no! No hace falta. – Yamato observó molesto como el chico insistía. Ya se estaba pasando, primero lo de la cuerdecita y ahora intentando ligar con Sora.

- Tiene muchas de ellas infectadas, mas vale que te cures si no quieres que te queden marcas en la piel... – volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo.- la verdad sería una pena...

- Yo.. no quiero molestar.

- ¡Si no es molestia! Yo, – Joe sonrió – soy médico. - Y volvió a tomarla de la mano para llevarla al pueblo.

.-.-.-.

Takeru y Hikari permanecían sentados uno junto al otro. El llanto de Takeru había desembocado en verdadera furia y la chica había tenido que tranquilizarle. Le pidió sentarse junto a ella y quedaron pensando un rato. ¿y ahora qué? ¿Ir a buscar a Mimi a pedirle explicaciones? Lo sucedido había intentado explicárselo Hikari de la manera mas simple y delicadamente posible... pero no era capaz de pensar en el porqué Mimi le había hecho sufrir así... siendo su propia hermana. Takeru mecía algo mejor. Era tan bueno... ojalá lo hubiese conocido antes, quizás así Mimi no hubiese hecho nada... y entonces ella aún sería una chica normal. Hikari miraba el suelo triste. Takeru había hecho todo eso por ella, se había enfrentado al mundo para poder vengar su supuesta muerte... Pero ahora que estaba junto a él no parecía que mostrase mucho interés ni emoción por ello. ¿Es que ya no le gustaba? Ella... ella quería seguir gustándole.

- ¿Sabes qué? – preguntó Takeru y, acto seguido, se levantó del suelo y la miró sonriendo – Estoy seguro de que Mimi en el fondo siente lo que hizo.. ella no es mala persona. Iremos a verla, necesito hablar con ella... y necesito que me acompañes, - Hikari se sorprendió de su reacción optimista. - Por favor Hikari, no puedo pedirte que perdones a mi hermana ahora... no se cuanto de cruel fue contigo y tu familia pero, por favor, acompáñame... – Takeru tendió la mano a Hikari que permanecía inmóvil sentada.- Necesito tu ayuda para poder enfrentarme a la realidad...

- Takeru... - Aceptó la invitación del chico dándole la zarpita para que le ayudase a levantarse. - Te acompañaré encantada hasta donde haga falta...

.-.-.-.

Sora se encontraba sentada en la camilla en casa de Joe. El chaval utilizaba gran parte de las salas para su consulta. Tenía una casa grande y acogedora.

Yamato estaba junto a ella. Aun llevaba la cuerda alrededor del cuello y el otro extremo estaba atado a la pata de una mesa. Se sentía muy incómodo así. Conocía a Joe porque en alguna ocasión había ido a cuidar de su hermana cuando calló enferma. La verdad es que no le caía demasiado bien, le gustaba mucho hacerse el importante.. aunque ya había quedado demostrado lo "valiente" que era. Yamato rió para si mismo. Esperaba que Sora no se hubiera impresionado... ninguna chica lo hacía y Joe había intentado buscar pareja por el pueblo. Nunca había conseguido nada. _"Que se fastidie..."_ Pensó Yamato feliz.

Sora miraba sus pies descalzos, había dejado su único zapato en la entrada. Estaba pensando... Joe la había tratado muy bien pero no podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo, tenía que encontrar a Miyako cuanto antes. Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer a esa chica que había conseguido transformar a una familia en diferentes seres..

Joe entró con unas cuantas vendas y un pequeño barreño con agua templada y paños.

- Joe, tu... crees en la magia? – Preguntó Sora con el fin de sacar ya el tema que me interesaba.

- Eh... bueno, soy hombre de ciencias, no me interesan esas cosas.

"_Pf... hombre de ciencias..." _Una vez mas Yamato creía que Joe pretendía hacerse el interesante.

- Entonces no te parece lógico que te hable de brujas y hechizos, no?

Joe pareció sorprenderse de las preguntas de Sora. La chica pretendía averiguar si Joe sabía algo acerca de Miyako.. siendo médico seguramente conocería a todo el pueblo.

- Bueno.. en este pueblo hay varias historias sobre cosas de ese tipo pero... ¿por qué quieres saber sobre eso? – Limpiaba con cuidado y lentitud cada una de los pequeños arañazos de Sora.

- Eh.. bueno, me gustan mucho esas cosas, la verdad es que me harías un gran favor contándome cualquier dato sobre el tema.

- ¿Te gustan los cuentos de hadas? – El chico se acercó mucho a ella.

- Eh... De brujas... – Sora de echó hacia atrás y hacia un lado para evitar contacto con él.

- Bueno... - Pareció decepcionado. - En este pueblo desde siempre se han contado historias sobre una vieja hechicera y su aprendiz.. pero yo nunca las he visto, dicen que fueron al bosque, pero yo esas cosas no me las creo... – Joe se agachó para limpiar las heridas del pie de Sora, con el que había caminado sin zapato todo el trayecto.

- Vaya! Que interesante. – Sora miraba a Yamato que parecía con la cara descompuesta, parecía que no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo: Joe aprovechaba cada momento para rozar la suave piel de la chica... ¿Celos? Una lastima que Sora no pudiese leer el pensamiento del lobo, estaba celoso a rabiar.

- ...yo... me ciño mas a la realidad... – replicó Joe, que había acabado de vendar las heridas cubriendo toda la planta del pie, comenzó a besar las piernas de Sora con delicadeza y alargó su mano hasta el borde de su falda...

- Jo..Joe!! – Sora apartó el pié a toda prisa y saltó de la cama. Desde el otro lado de la habitación se escuchaban los gruñidos del lobo, que empujaba con fuerza para librarse de su atadura.

- Sora lo siento por favor no te vayas. - La sujetó del brazo con fuerza para evitar que ella huyera.

- ¡Eh, suéltame! – Sora forcejeaba con él, pero poco le ocupó porque el lobo se abalanzó sobre Joe arrojándolo al suelo.

Sora corrió hacia la puerta, salió a la calle y corrió hacia el otro lado, escondiéndose tras una valla. Tras un rato Yamato salió a la calle también, miró a un lado y a otro buscándola. Una vez hubo comprobado que no salía Joe, Sora lo llamó y el animal se acercó hasta ella. Llevaba en la boca el zapato de Sora y lo dejó a sus pies lloriqueando.

La chica le miró sorprendida... se había asustado mucho cuando en realidad no había pasado nada... Él la había protegido... y ahora le llevaba el zapato...

- Muchas gracias... Yamato. – Y volvió a dedicarle esa cálida sonrisa que hacía acelerar el corazón de Yamato

.-.-.-.

Mimi ya no podía soportar esa tortura por mas tiempo... Tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza y debía encontrar respuestas ya o acabaría volviéndose loca. Se levantó y con mas decisión que nunca, caminó con firmeza hasta el sótano donde se encontraría con él...

- Taichi... - Había pretendido sonar fuerte, imponente... pero su voz había escapado débil y triste... desesperanzadora.

- Mimi... – Taichi no se giró para mirarla, no se sorprendió al escucharla, simplemente no pudo evitar responder a su llamada

- Yo... necesito saber por qué lo has hecho.

Esta vez el no contestó.

- ¡Maldita sea Tai respóndeme!

- Hacer qué, ¿atacarte? La respuesta es obvia

- No me refiero a eso, sino a permitirme vivir...

El silencio reino unos momentos. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Taichi creía que Mimi se enfadaría por haberla engañado, pero parecía dolida por otras causas.

- No pude... Realmente te mereces lo peor por haberle hecho eso a mis hermanos que ahora están desaparecidos...

- Por eso mismo no comprendo, no te puedo entender, me... me gustaría saber que piensas. ¿Por qué... – Mimi tenía miedo de preguntarlo.- por qué levantaste la almohada? No volverás a tener una oportunidad como esa.

- Aunque no me guste admitirlo, Mimi.... tu me atraes mucho.. desde hace tiempo. – Lo dijo tan serio que costaba no creerlo.

- Pe.. pero.. Sabías que yo te encerraría aquí.. no te comprendo.

Una delgada sonrisa se dibujó en el oscurecido rostro de Tai.

- Es difícil elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que te dicta el corazón... Cuando te encuentres en la misma situación que yo podrás comprenderlo... mientras te será imposible. – Mimi no se esperaba esa respuesta. Ahora... veía al moreno mucho mas maduro.

Había perdido, su reinado de corazones había decaído en picado, aunque hacía tiempo que estaba derrumbándose sin que Mimi se percatara de ello. _"Ya me llegará el momento de comprenderlo, Taichi, entonces espero que me perdones y que me veas como la persona a quien le importas de verdad... nada ahora es falso en mi porque tú me has ayudado a vivir, me has enseñado que hay cosas que sobrepasan en importancia al dinero y la fama.. ahora yo.. estoy sola."_ Y pensando en ello Mimi se marchó escaleras arriba.

De todo lo sucedido en la habitación, Taichi tan solo podía recordar con total claridad el retrato y la sensación de culpabilidad que le invadía... ¿Es que no era capaz de hacer nada bien? Ahora ella buscaba explicaciones, era normal pues había actuado siguiendo unos impulsos que ni el mismo comprendía. Todo se hacía cada vez mas difícil para él. Quería a sus hermanos pero era incapaz de dañar a Mimi... _"¿Qué haría Yamato en una situación como esta?"_

.-.-.-.

Yamato y Sora caminaban deprisa hacia el bosque.

- Parece que nunca saldremos del bosque, eh? – Intentaba romper el hielo... Le había encantado que Yamato la hubiese protegido así... Ella seguía viéndole como un compañero, como la "mascota" que nunca pudo tener... pero sentía algo que le era imposible de explicar, ni ella misma lo comprendía.

Entraron a todo correr en el bosque. Sora seguía con un pie descalzo pero las gruesas vendas que llevaba impedía que sufriera daños graves. No sabía donde se dirigía, no iba hacia una dirección concreta, pero sabía que si seguía su instinto y deseaba encontrarse con Miyako acabaría por hacerlo... Estaba muy cansada.. nunca se había esforzado tanto por algo ni por alguien..

Y frente a ellos pareció una parte del bosque iluminado. Un cálida luz entre dorada y violeta escapaba entre la silueta oscura de las ramas de árboles, unos robustos y otros secos. Se acercaron lentamente y sorprendidos, pero por alguna extraña razón no asustados.

Tras apartar las hojas avanzaron hasta un claro del bosque, donde descansaba un lago cuyas aguas procedían de un escandaloso río que invadía varias tierras y que ni Sora ni Yamato conocían donde desembocaba, pero que reconocían era el único río con suficiente correntías como para formar un lago tan enorme como aquel. Era un lugar precioso y ambos se acercaron al puente que les llevaría a la humilde casita que estaba sobre una entrada de tierra en el lago.

- Hola, bienvenidos... – Sora y Yamato se giraron y encontraron a una chica alta pero de rasgos faciales infantiles, de cabello largo y brillante en cuya mano izquierda sostenía una extraña bola causante de la luz que los había llevado hasta allí. Miyako sonrió. - Os he estado esperando.

.-.-.-.

El interior de la casa era bastante mas amplio de lo que esperaban. Sora estaba sentada en un puf dorado y a Yamato le habían ofrecido un cómodo cojín.

- Siento haberos hecho esperar. – Miyako traía el té, lo puso en una mesa.

- Así que.. tú eres Miyako...

- Y tu eres Sora Takenouchi, no hace falta que te presentes. – Mientras servía el té meditaba sobre como hacerse explicar.- Supongo que... para ti esto es muy difícil.

Sora no contestó. Si, había sido difícil, pero ahora lo veía todo de diferente forma. Durante el camino hasta el pueblo había tenido suficiente tiempo como para pensar en ello. En el fondo... en el fondo se alegraba de lo que le estaba sucediendo. No querer tener esos sentimientos era diferente.

- Escucha, pienso que mereces... – Se fijó en Yamato que no apartaba la mirada de ella. - merecéis una explicación. Lo cierto es que no esperaba que todo resultase así, la situación se me fue de las manos, no esperaba que Tachikawa tuviera ese comportamiento tan... tan... .. .. Bueno, es difícil describir lo que sentí cuando la vi actuar de esa forma.

- Ya imagino, además Hikari me comentó que intentaste ayudarla...

- Lo se, por eso estas aquí. Estoy muy arrepentida de haber participado en ello, lo siento mucho de verdad. – Miyako pidió perdón de corazón a Yamato, inclinando su cabeza ante él. Como respuesta obtuvo unos empujoncitos con la cabeza, para que ella se levantara. Para él saber que había intentado ayudar después a Hikari era suficiente.

- Ahora tienes la oportunidad de arreglarlo, Miyako. Necesitamos que vuelvas a transformar en humano a Yamato.

- Siento decirte que no puedo...

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – Sora y Yamato se sorprendieron mucho, esto si que no lo esperaban.

- Mi maestra es la única que podía hacerlo... – Miyako agachó la cabeza. - No tengo suficiente nivel.

- Entones, crees que tu maestra accedería a..

- Esta muerta. – Sora calló enseguida. Quizás la chica había contestado con demasiada frialdad. – Ella... falleció justo el día después de que Mimi y yo asaltáramos la casa Ishida. Todo para suerte de Mimi, claro.. así no tuvo que cumplir su palabra. – Se notaba que Miyako lamentaba la muerte de la anciana.

- Va.. vaya.. lo siento. ¿pero que palabra? ¿Mimi prometió algo a tu maestra?

- Si, prometió cederle parte de las tierras y algo de oro.. lo cierto es que no estoy muy enterada de ello. Bueno, cuando murió pensé que quizás me hablaría de ello, pero Mimi no ha tenido la delicadeza ni de pasarse por aquí cuando le avisé de que había muerto.

- Entonces, que solución ves para devolver su forma humana a Yamato y Hikari?

- Mimi fue la que hizo el conjuro.. aunque yo la ayudase ella hizo el juramento del hechizo sí que solo ella podría volver a transformarlos..

Sora estaba tan decepcionada que no se había dado cuenta de que Yamato llevaba rato dándole golpecitos en el brazo. Al fin le prestó un poco de atención. Con solo mirarle a los ojos imaginó lo que quería.

- Aun no hemos hablado del mediano de los hermanos Ishida.. ¿Qué ha sido de Taichi?

Miyako miró a Yamato. Sabía que no le gustaría lo que le iba a decir.

- Taichi se las ingenió muy bien para ganar la confianza de Mimi, consiguió que lo mantuviera con su forma humana...Él... él es el prometido de Tachikawa. – Sora y Yamato quedaron de piedra, tras un breve silencio Miyako se apresuró a acabar de contarlo todo antes de que reaccionaran. – Mimi fue a casarse con el para quedarse con vuestras tierras... Los he estado vigilando sin que se dieran cuenta, Mimi lo tiene encerrado en el sótano.

- Entonces me gustaría actuar cuanto antes, sabes?

- Algo mas entrada la noche volveremos a la mansión Ishida, por el camino os contaré la forma que tendría Mimi para devolverles su forma original

.-.-.-.

Mimi no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Taichi, ¿Ella le importaba? Se había sorprendido mucho... pero estaba claro que nunca la perdonaría, había sido demasiado cruel con su familia. Frente al espejo de su habitación observaba la foto que horas antes había hecho entrar en razón al joven. Hikari... ya no la odiaba como antes, ¿Qué habría sido de los restantes hermanos Ishida? ¿Les habría encontrado Takeru? Era extraño que aun no hubiese vuelto. No sabía por qué pero todo ello le daba muy mala impresión... Para dejar de pensar en ello se levantó y fue junto a la ventana. Apoyada sobre el cristal, con la habitación a oscuras, podían verse unas pequeñas y débiles luces pertenecientes a las lamparitas de las casas.... y en el cielo despejado un mar de estrellas centelleantes. Mimi deseaba que nada hubiese ocurrido, quería... hubiera querido conocer a Taichi en otras circunstancias... una vez mas imaginó diferentes historias en las que ella y él se encontraban...

Y entonces los vio. Unas sombras se acercaban desde el bosque hasta una de las ventanas del piso bajo. Pudo reconocer perfectamente la figura de dos mujeres y un animal.

- Vaya.. han tardado en aparecer. – Por un momento pensó en entregarse... pero no, era demasiado tarde, no había escapatoria para ello porque Taichi nunca la perdonaría y aunque lo hiciera... ella no podía perdonarse a si misma. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Mimi ya sabía lo que esperaba a continuación. Se dirigió al armarito junto a la cama y del fondo sacó una jaula pequeña que había guardado allí desde aquel día en que su sed de venganza fue saciada... Era la tercera jaula, la que contenía el "destino" que había preparado para Taichi entonces.

Volvió a acercarse al espejo. No le permitirían excusarse, ni siquiera merecía el derecho a hacerlo. No merecía perdón.... Del tocador recogió la coronita y se la colocó sobre la cabeza de manera elegante. Se observó al espejo sonriendo levemente:

- Adiós, reina de corazones. – Acabase como acabase aquella historia, tenía intención de dejar todo lo relacionado con su terrible pasado atrás, acabar con los pocos restos de la antigua Mimi que quedaban en su corazón aunque en su mente siempre le torturase su estúpido comportamiento de rica mimada.... si al menos hubiese tenido la delicadeza de atender mas a su hermano, quizás este le habría proporcionado algo de dulzura real que le faltaba, podría haberle mostrado una mejor manera de buscar la autentica felicidad, porque Mimi realmente eso era lo que había buscado siempre... ser feliz...

Y salió en dirección al salón a esperar a sus invitadas.

.-.-.-.

Desde lejos se observaban las transparentes cortinas que escapaban a través de la ventana abierta. Miyako y Sora se acercaron a ella y entraron sigilosamente. Sora, una vez dentro, dejó en el suelo a Yamato, con el que había cargado para ayudarlo a entrar en la casa.

Ahora que sabían que solo existían dos formas de hacerlos volver a su forma humana estaban muy preocupados... ¿Cómo saber si lo que iban a hacer era totalmente correcto? Tenían dos opciones: una, acabar con la vida de Mimi; dos... hacer que ésta realmente deseara transformarlos. Después de meditar mucho y llegar a la conclusión de que nunca conseguirían hacer entrar en razón a la engreída de Mimi, optaron por la primera de las opciones... El problema era que ellas no sabían lo que realmente pensaba Mimi. Ella, si lo hubiese sabido, probablemente hubiese colaborado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mimi Tachikawa se presentaría ante ellas y les haría frente, pues quería demostrar que, aunque estuviese arrepentida, no era una cobarde, su fuerte personalidad era algo que pensaba que no debía perder.

- Bien... repasemos por última vez el plan. – Yamato quedó mirando a Miyako fijamente, atento, y Sora asintió con la cabeza. – En primer lugar debemos encontrar a Taichi y ayudarlo a escapar, de eso os encargareis vosotros. Después subiréis en busca de la tercera de las jaulas... es importante que Mimi no pueda utilizarla. Yo iré a buscarla a ella para asegurarme de que no escapa de la sala en la que se encuentre y así daros un poco de tiempo... no soy muy poderosa, pero creo que si lo suficiente como para conseguirlo.

- Mucha suerte Miyako... nos veremos luego.

Y se separaron con una sonrisa. Yamato guiaba a Sora en dirección al sótano y Miyako fue en dirección contraria.

.-.-.-.

Sora y Yamato procuraban correr lo mas silenciosos posible. No sabían en que parte de la casa estaría Mimi en ese momento, pero, pensando que contaban con el factor sorpresa, sabían que tenían que tener cuidado con el ruido.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron hasta una puerta de madera. Yamato corrió hasta ella y raspó con la zarpa la puerta lloriqueando. Taichi, desde el otro lado, se extrañó de los ruidos, hasta que escuchó una voz avergonzada que le llamaba

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Taichi se levantó y se precipitó hasta la puerta.

- ¡Si! ¡Estoy yo!

- ¿Eres Taichi?

- ¡¡Si! ¿Quién eres tu?

- Me llamo Sora, estoy aquí con tu hermano Yamato, ¡hemos venido a rescatarte!

- ¿Yamato? ¿¡Hermano estás ahí?! – Como respuesta obtuvo un par de cortos aullidos. – Oh... – Taichi no recordaba que Yamato había sido transformado. Apoyado sobre la puerta decidió hacer lo que hacía tantos días tenia pensado. – Yamato lo siento, de verdad perdóname, toda la culpa es mía... Si hubiese sabido comportarme nada de esto habría sucedido. – Sora observaba a Yamato que estaba sentado.. parecía atento a las palabras de Taichi. – Espero puedas perdonarme.

- Taichi creo que tu hermano te perdonó hace tiempo... – Miró a su compañero sonriente. – Pero mejor será que dejéis ese tema para mas tarde, no tenemos tiempo.

- ¿Cómo piensas ayudarnos Sora? Perdona que te lo diga, pero no creo que puedas hacer mucho.

- Hemos venido con Miyako, ella esta de nuestra parte, no te preocupes por eso, ya se está encargando de Mimi.

- ¿¿De Mimi?? – Taichi comenzó a sentir un vacío en el estomago. – Que... ¿qué piensa hacer con Mimi?

- No deberías preocuparte por eso, ahora lo importante es sacarte de ahí. ¿Cómo podría abrir la puerta?

- Se que Mimi lleva siempre una llave consigo... pero cuando me dejó salir recogí la segunda llave y la escondí, esta la alcoba de Hikari, bajo uno de los tablones del suelo bajo la ventana.

- De acuerdo, espera que volveremos pronto con la llave y la tercera jaula – Y Yamato y ella salieron corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones, dejando a Taichi solo, apoyado sobre la puerta de espaldas.

- Que... ¿Qué piensan hacer con Mimi?

.-.-.-.

Miyako sabía perfectamente donde se encontraría Mimi en esos momentos... Desde los primeros días de vivir en la casa, pasaba un tiempo en el sillón de Hikari mientras pensaba en todo lo que poseía (aunque ella no sabía lo ocurrido los últimos días, en los que Mimi ni siquiera había recordado contar sus joyas). El salón de la casa era una habitación de tamaño considerable.

Confiaba en que Sora no tardase en volver con la jaula.... lo que contenía era bastante peligroso y no podía darle a Mimi la oportunidad de defenderse con ello. Debían utilizarlo para vencerla... era la única manera. Al fin llegó a la entrada... pero ella no estaba. Miyako se sorprendió, ¡estaba segura de que Mimi estaría allí! Entró y cuando llegó al centro de la habitación la puerta se cerró...

- Encantada de volver a verte... Miyako....

- Mi... Mimi..

- Has tardado en llegar... – Dijo la nombrada mientras daba la vuelta a la llave para sellar la puerta. – Supongo habrás mandado a la chica a por esto... – Mostró en su mano la pequeña jaula tapada con su pañuelo. – ¿No te sientes un tanto ridícula?

- No hagas locuras Mimi, hemos venido a destruirte.

- Así que a destruirme, eh? – Sonrió a Miyako como sonríes irónicamente a tu enemigo. – Ya poco podéis hacer... – Miyako lo que no sabía era que la chica se refería a que ya se consideraba destruida. Miyako observó como mantenía en su mano izquierda la tercera jaula.

- Muy sagaz... Veo que has venido preparada. – le devolvió la sonrisa. Mimi comenzó lentamente a levantar el pañuelo, dejando al descubierto el contenido de la jaula, una pequeña bolsa de tela. Acto seguido, arrojó la jaula hacia atrás mientras deshacía el nudo del lazo que mantenía la bolsa cerrada.

Miyako se echó hacia atrás. No podía acercarse a Mimi. La bolsa contenía unas

semillas en polvo con mucho poder... si rociabas con ella a un ser vivo, se transformaba en aquella planta con la que se identificaba.

- Las semillas que preparaste... se volverán contra ti, Miyako. – Dijo mientras vertía una pequeña cantidad sobre su mano.

En pocos segundos las dos chicas revolvieron toda la habitación. Mimi había comenzado a perseguir a Miyako arrojándole puñados de semillas, aunque, afortunadamente, ninguna de las veces había acertado. Miyako procuraba devolverle el ataque con ráfagas de viento que escapaban de sus manos unidas de diferentes posturas de carácter mágico. Pero por mala suerte, Mimi siempre conseguía esquivarlos.

En una de esas, mientras Miyako caminaba hacia atrás haciendo frente a su atacante, tropezó con una de las mesas volcadas en el suelo y calló al piso quedando totalmente desprotegida de cualquier ataque.... Mimi se colocó frente a ella, sin decir una palabra levantó su mano en la que tenía un buen puñado de semillas y se dispuso a lanzarlo... Ahora ni Mimi ni Miyako sonreían... Mimi vaciló por segundos pero luego gritó para sí misma

- ¡¡¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás!!! – Y apretando fuerte los puños sacó valor para lanzarlo...

Pero ocurrió algo inesperado. Alguien sujetó el brazo de Mimi, impidiéndole arrojar los polvos. La chica palideció al comprobar de quien se trataba.

Una persona que conocía muy bien mantenía su mano inmovilizada... mientras la miraba totalmente serio y de manera especial....

- Ta... keru....

.-.-.-.

La habitación estaba patas arriba, todo revuelto... habían buscado en cada rincón, en cada hueco, entre las tablas del suelo para encontrar cualquier posible escondite.. pero nada, de la jaula no había rastro. Sora y Yamato llevaban buscándola un buen rato. La llave había sido fácil de localizar, pero con la jaula estaban a punto de desesperarse.

- ¡¡Donde demonios está la maldita jaula!! – gritaba mientras se revolvía el pelo.

Ella había viajado hasta allí para ayudar a los Ishida, y cuando se presentaba el momento de actuar no era capaz de cumplir la estúpida misión que le encomendaron... Quería ayudar, quería ser útil, quería demostrar a Yamato que haría todo lo posible por conseguir... _"¿Demostrar a Yamato?"_ Sora no comprendía sus propios sentimientos... _"¿Por qué... me preocupa tanto lo que pueda pensar Yamato? Yo... si el pudiese..."_ lo observó escarbar entre las ropas que, en el suelo, salían desde el armario. _"desearía poder... conocerte mejor... descubrir tu voz... tu mente.... aunque conocer tus sentimientos me hagan daño... deseo tanto conocerte..."_

.-.-.-.

Taichi llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando. Sus nervios habían llegado al máximo y ya no sabía que hacer. La idea de no conocer que estaba ocurriendo fuera y pensar en lo que podría sucederle a Mimi le hacía enloquecer. Desesperado, había comenzado a golpear la puerta, descargando toda su impotencia en ella.... y entonces la puerta cedió. Calló al suelo junto a parte del marco. Al principio quedó sorprendido sin saber como reaccionar, hasta que descubrió que parte de la puerta estaba podrida y lo demás estaba cubierto de termitas. Fue suficiente para hacerle despertar y corrió hacia el salón, donde era mas probable que se encontrase la mujer a la que amaba...

.-.-.-.

- Ta... keru....

- Mimi... – Takeru estaba sorprendido. – Qué... ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Mimi no respondió, tirando con una fuerza sorprendente se liberó de él y se apartó corriendo. A distancia permaneció a la defensiva.

- ¡¡¿Takeru qué haces aquí?!! – estaba enfadada... consigo misma y con el destino. La última persona que quería que fuese testigo de lo que ocurriría esa noche era su hermano menor...

- He venido para pedirte explicaciones... ¡Mimi necesito respuestas! – Mimi reconocía esas palabras... horas antes ella misma le había pedido respuestas a Taichi.... - ¡¡Necesito saber por qué te comportas así!!

- Takeru tu... nunca has conocido a la auténtica Mimi...

- ¡Me daba igual como fueras! ¡Eras la persona el la que mas confiaba! ¡y me has traicionado!

- ¡¡En esos momentos pensaba que era lo mas correcto!!

- ¡¡Fíjate bien en lo que has hecho!! – gritaba mientras señalaba a Hikari, que permanecía tras él algo mas apartada. – ¡¡¿Por qué Mimi?!! ¡¿Es que nunca conseguí ofrecerte... la felicidad que buscabas?! – Takeru mostraba gestos de dolor y furia – Tu... me has defraudado... te atreviste a hacer esto a Hikari... aun sabiendo lo importante que era ella para mi.... – Hikari se ruborizó al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

- ¡¡Takeru no lo entiendes! ¡Ella a mi ya no me importa! ¡¡ NADA ME IMPORTA!! – Gritaba mientras avanzaba hacia ellos y unas lagrimas amanecían en sus ojos. Y Miyako, que durante la conversación se había situado tras Mimi, se abalanzó contra ella, pensando que pretendía atacarles.... Arrebató a Mimi la bolsa y, en tiempo récord volcó los pocos polvos que quedaban sobre su mano y sopló aquel viento mágico esparciéndolos sobre Mimi y los alrededores.

Todo ocurrió en pocos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que Mimi pudiera pensar y comprender... pensó que tenía razón.... Mimi había organizado todo ello por venganza... pero al final no había llevado a cabo ninguno de sus proyectos. Apenas gastó dinero, olvidaba colocarse sus joyas y... no salía para hablar con los chicos del pueblo... antes le gustaba que ellos la miraran, le gustaba llamar la atención de los hombres.... pero esos días que había pasado paseando junto a Taichi habían valido mucho mas. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada para rectificar su comportamiento, para merecer el perdón, ahora al fin comprendía que no debía defenderse... haría lo que le dictaba el corazón, porque comprendió al fin lo que Taichi le contó.... Tachikawa sonrió a su hermano por última vez... deseándole que todo fuera como antes para permitirles ser felices....

La figura de Mimi se fundió con una nube de rayos de colores, del que pareció escapar un susurro que pedía perdón. _"Takeru, perdóname.."_

Al disiparse la niebla de colores en lugar de la chica apareció... un rosal. Un precioso y llamativo rosal del que asomaban dos parejas de rosas rojas pasión. Todos quedaron asombrados, Takeru no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder.

- Hermana....

- Mimi..... – Todos volvieron la cara para ver a Taichi, que caminaba lentamente hacia el rosal desde la puerta... No quería pensar en que aquello acababa de suceder...

- ¡Taichi! – Hikari estuvo a punto de ir hasta él para abrazarlo, pero... de aquel rosal escaparon unas luces que la envolvieron... y que segundos mas tarde iluminaron toda la casa...

.-.-.-.

Sora y Yamato escucharon los ruidos desde el piso de abajo y se propusieron correr a averiguar qué estaba pasando. Pero entonces Yamato paró en mitad del pasillo

- ¡Yamato, que te ocurre! – el lobo hacía ruidos y movimientos extraños. Tenía la cabeza gacha raspándola contra el suelo mientras se la tapaba con las patas. Se movía de forma muy violenta que hizo asustar a Sora.

Para sí mismo Yamato pensaba varias cosas a la vez. De repente había comenzado a sentir gran dolor en el pecho. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, haciéndole gemir sin remedio.

- ¡Qué sucede! – Intentó acercase hasta él pero el animal dio la vuelta salió corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones. – ¡Yamato vuelve! – y comenzaba a correr tras él mientras una luz envolvía el pasillo dejándola sin vista durante segundos. A ciegas llegó hasta la habitación en la que había entrado Yamato. Podía observar una figura moviéndose pero veía todo borroso a causa de la potente luz que poco a poco iba desapareciendo. – ¿Yamato?

Y descubrió que entre las sábanas que momentos antes habían esparcido por el suelo de la habitación no se encontraba su buen compañero Gabu, ahora.. tenía una forma muy distinta.. un chaval de 17 años se encontraba entre ellas sin nada mas de ropa, con la cabeza gacha y un brillante pelo rubio entre los que destacaban unos llamativos ojos celestes que Sora reconoció...

- Hola Sora... – Él la miró a los ojos, hablando con voz tranquila y dulce. – Soy Yamato.... encantado de poder.. hablar contigo.

Historia de una bella rosa cubierta de dolorosas espinas.

El día había amanecido con el cielo plenamente despejado, era perfecto para la celebración que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Hikari abrazaba con fuerza el brazo de Takeru mientras caminaban por el jardín de la casa Ishida, donde se celebraba el banquete de su boda. Todo el camino de piedra por el que paseaban estaba lleno de rosales cubiertos de rosas de diferentes colores. Miko caminaba junto a ellos persiguiendo pequeñas mariposas...

- Mimi adoraba las rosas.... supongo que no es casualidad que ella misma llegase a transformarse en una...

- Takeru... – Hikari acarició el cabello del joven.

Al final del pequeño laberinto de rosas, justo en el centro, habían situado el rosal de rosas rojas. Taichi se encargaba de cuidarlo como si aun se tratase de un ser humano y lo hacía muy bien, el seto era frondoso de muy verdes hojas y hermosas flores que nunca se veían marchitar en el. Quizás, algún día, cuando Mimi creyese merecer el perdón, volviese de nuevo a su forma humana. Sonriendo como si ella pusiese escucharle, Taichi hablaba, _"Mimi... te prometo que hasta entonces yo.. te estaré esperando"_

Hikari y Takeru iban a verla varias veces, les gustaba estar con ella, era muy hermosa... y después de saber la verdad, la familia Ishida le había tomado cierto cariño especial a los Tachikawa. Tan solo existían dos formas para hacer volverlos a su forma original, había explicado Miyako, una era la muerte de Mimi y la otra... que ella deseara de todo corazón la vuelta a la normalidad. Mimi aún permanecía junto a ellos, de forma diferente, pero viva al fin y al cabo. Ello quería decir que Mimi realmente de arrepintió de sus hechos...

En un día tan señalado como ese, se acercaron hasta ella. Takeru recibió con gusto el aroma que desprendían las rosas...

- Hermana, nunca debiste ocultar a la Mimi que deseabas ser... siento no haber podido ayudarte como es debido, yo te quería y te quiero mucho, espero no lo olvides...

- Mimi, puede que no te comprenda el todo, pero si conseguiste darte cuenta de tu error y lo rectificaste todo queda bien... – habló la pequeña Ishida. - Yo no te guardo ningún rencor...

La vuelta a la normalidad había sido dura, mucho mas teniendo en cuenta que al principio Yamato se había negado a consentir que su hermana se casara con el hermano de Mimi, pero Sora había conseguido convencerlo...

- Yamato, yo... no tengo derecho a opinar, pero mírales... – Takeru estaba junto al rosal, del que aún se desprendían pequeñas motas de brillo. Hikari estaba junto a él, de manera tierna se hacían cariños con las manos. – Takeru se ha enfrentado a su propia hermana por Hikari. Creo que.. la ama de verdad...

Y hasta entonces todo había cambiado. Los Ishida habían comprobado que Takeru era un chico encantador, que nunca haría daño a Hikari.

Todo el pueblo había sido invitado a la boda... Incluido Joe, que había asistido con gusto, pero que no soportaba mirar a Sora, siempre se apartaba totalmente avergonzado. Acabó sentándose en una de las mesas sin mas.

- Bifculpa... – Joe levantó la mirada y descubrió a una chica que le miraba con un trozo de pastel en la boca y un plato en cada mano. Miyako hizo grandes esfuerzos por hablar aun con la boca llena de delicioso pastel. – Efe ef mi fitio....

- Oh... disculpa.... – Joe se levantó y fue por otra silla para sentarse junto a ella. - Tu... no eres de por aquí, no? – Miyako devoró el trozo de pastel que tenía en la boca y le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Eso crees Joe? – El chico se sorprendió de que ella conociese su nombre.

- Como... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Miyako sonrió al chico.

- Joe, tu.. ¿Crees en la magia?

.-.-.-.

Pasados varios días de la boda de Hikari y Takeru, Sora decidió que era hora de volver a su pueblo... Allí había dejado toda su vida, sus cosas, su gente estaría preocupada por su desaparición.. ¿Qué habría sido de su casa? Debía regresar a comprobar que todo estaba bien...

Por supuesto no iban a permitir que la chica se marchara sola, todos le tenían mucho cariño y le estaban plenamente agradecidos, Yamato se ofreció con gusto a acompañara. Desde que había vuelto a ser humano no había tenido tiempo para estar con ella como había deseado desde que la conoció. Además, Sora no se había acercado mucho a él... no sabía como actuar, como hablarle, siempre acababa avergonzada mirando al suelo, era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.. porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría dejar de mirarlos nunca mas.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Sora y Yamato caminaban tranquilamente por el campo de girasoles. Admirando el paisaje acabaron sentándose, desapareciendo entre las altas flores.

- En realidad he echado de menos mi tierra... – Yamato calló. La miró sonriendo levemente y de forma inconsciente. Tumbado sobre la hierba con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Sora, se encontraba un pequeño lobo... al que habían llamado Gabu. Ella le acariciaba y miraba como con curiosidad. - Me gustaría.. haber hecho mas por vosotros.. me lo habéis agradecido demasiado, yo en realidad no hice nada.

- Sora estas equivocada.... – Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras seguía acariciando al lobo. Hasta el momento solo había pronunciado su nombre una única vez. – Si no hubiese sido por ti ni yo ni mi hermana habríamos sobrevivido, Takeru nunca habría conocido la verdad... y, posiblemente, Taichi habría sufrido aún mas. Todas las veces que te lo agradezcamos serán pocas. – Yamato pensó que quizás era el momento de hacer entender a Sora lo importante que era ella para él. Se acercó mas a ella, quedando frente a frente, haciendo que Sora acabase mirándole a los ojos..

- Yo... – Yamato cogió a Sora de las manos con cariño. Ella extendió el brazo y apartó con la mano el flequillo de Yamato para poder verle mejor.. y ya no pudo alejarse de él, acarició su mejilla tiernamente.

- Muchas gracias... Sora, por ser como eres.

FIN

_Notas de la autora:_

¡Hola a Todos! Al fin acabó el fic "Reina de corazones", espero que les haya gustado ^_^. El final puede que me haya quedado un tanto empalagoso, la verdad es que al principio lo imaginé diferente... pero pensé que Mimi estaba quedando demasiado mala, en realidad ella solo se estaba equivocando.. cuando descubrió que algo le importaba de verdad acabó arrepintiéndose de sus hechos... Si yo fuera la familia Ishida no la habría perdonado xD Pero bueno... es que Hikari es muy noble, Taichi esta enamorado de ella y Yamato no tiene otro remedio, porque Takeru se va a casar con su hermana... Así son las cosas.

¿Y Taichi? Siento mucho dejarlo solo... la verdad es que no se merecía quedar así; al principio pensé en dejar caer que Miyako y él acababan juntos, pero... ¡¡Nooo!! michi 4ever! xD Así que pueden imaginar que Mimi acaba volviendo o no.. ya a gusto del lector...

¿Miyako y Joe juntos? Bueno, quizás Miyako le haga controlarse un poco... jijiji.

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic!!


End file.
